chikara
by sophiahtn
Summary: Kekuatan yang di miliki naruto membuat dirinya selalu dikejar oleh anggota akatsuki, yang menginginkan kekuatan bijuu yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Semua teman-teman dan para guru konoha high school berusaha untuk melindungi naruto dari mereka. Bukan hanya naruto saja yang sedang dalam bahaya, begitu pun dengan desa konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**CHIKARA**

Chapter 1

Kekuatan yang di miliki naruto membuat dirinya selalu dikejar oleh anggota akatsuki, yang menginginkan kekuatan bijuu yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Semua teman-teman dan para guru konoha high school berusaha untuk melindungi naruto dari mereka. Bukan hanya naruto saja yang sedang dalam bahaya, begitu pun dengan desa konoha. Maka dari itu naruto harus lebih kat lagi agar biasa melindungi desa dan teman-temannya, mengumpulkan dan menggabungkan kekuatan mereka bersama-sama. Kekuatan yang sebenarnya adalah kekuatan yang tak terlihat, yaitu cinta.

Seorang pemuda berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan yang lembab dan pohon-pohon yang berbau basah. Ternyata hujan baru saja reda dan pemuda itu tengah berjuang dari sakit yang dia rasakan akibat berkelahi dengan seoarng penjahat yang menyelinap masuk ke desa konoha. Salah satu keturunan uzumaki ini mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar dibandingkan dengan yang lain, bukan karena hanya turun temurun, tapi juga dia memiliki sesuatu yang bersarang ditubuhnya. Kekuatan monster yang luar biasa, hingga dia dijuluki sebagai jinchuriki kyuubi. Seoarng jinchuriki disemua negara pasti dilindungi agar kekuataan kyuubi didalam dirinya tidak diambil oleh sebuah organisasi yang selama ini mengincar banyak jinchuriki.

Akatsuki adalah organisasi dengan sekumpulan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar dan berusaha mengambil setiap monster yanga ada didalam tubuh seoarng jinchuriki. Naruto adalah salah satunya, dari dulu akatsuki selalu menyerang desa dan berusaha mengambil kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan sekarang ini pun dia baru saja lolos dari kejaran salah satu anggota akatsuki yang menyelinap masuk ke desa. Tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi bergerak, rasa sakit semakin tak tertahankan, dia hampir terjatuh, "naruto," seorang gadis cantik memanggil namanya, naruto menatapnya sekilas, "hinata". Gadis itu adalah hinata, dia adalah pewaris dari clan hyuuga, kekuatan yang dia miliki tidak kalah hebat dengan clan uzumaki. Hinata membawa naruto berteduh dibawah pohon yang tanahnya tidak lembap, salah satu tempat favoritnya.

Kekuatan medis yang dia pelajari dari temannya sakura cukup berguna untuk saat ini. "apa yang terjadi, tanya hinata, "akatsuki, salah satu anggotanya menyelinap masuk ke desa dan mendobrak masuk ke rumahku, aku sempat terkena serangannya, ujar naruto. "beruntung kau bisa lolos darinya," ujar hinata khawatir.

"apa yang kau lakukan ditengah malam seperti ini?

"aku sedang mengambil ramuan ini, kekuatanku memerlukan ramuan ini."

"malam-malam seperti ini? Kau bisa saja bertemu dengan anggota akatsuki itu!

"kalau siang kita kan sekolah, aku tidak mau membolos. Seharusnya kau tidak marah-marah seperti itu. Kau beruntung bertemu denganku, kalau tidak kau akan tergeletak dijalanan sampai pagi."

Naruto menghela napas berat, dan tidak mampu melawan kata-kata hinata. Hinata benar, dia beruntung bertemu dengannya, "punggung mu terluka parah, tapi aku sudah melakukan perawatan pertama, ujar hinata. Naruto berbalik menghadap hinata, dia menyentuh tangan hinata dan menaruh tangan itu di dadanya, "disini juga sakit." Naruto menyeringai, hinata hanya menyipitkan matanya, "baiklah, aku akan mengobatinya," hinata mulai menyembuhkan luka itu, naruto hanya tersenyum puas, matanya menyusuri wajah hinata yang terlihat serius, dan beralih ke tubuhnya, "jangan menatapku seperti itu, perintah hinata.

Naruto semakin menatapnya intens, "kau cantik!" hinata tersenyum. "tentu saja aku cantik, kalau tidak kau tidak akan menyukaiku, ujar hinata penuh kemenangan, "A-aaa, aku suka karena kau baik hati dan.. "dan apa? Tanya hinata. "dan cantik, manis, seksi, dengan nada menggoda, sempurna!" Hinata terkekeh. "sempurna? Tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini, "tapi menurutku kau sempurna." Kata-kata yang membuat hinata tersipu malu. Mereka berdua bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi seperti kekasih. Walau tidak ada hubungan mereka tetap mesra dan bersikap romantis, hingga semua orang yang ada dikelas menganggap mereka berpacaran.

"kenapa pakaian mu kotor?'

"disana hujan, tunjuk naruto ke arah selatan, "tapi disini tidak, kenapa hujan pilih-pilih!" naruto tersenyum, menarik hinata kedalam pelukannya, agar bersandar di dadanya, "dada mu sakit, ujar hinata, "aku lebih sakit jika kau tidak bersandar, sahut naruto. "kau laki-laki yang aneh!"

"aku senang kalau aku aneh, karena aku tahu kau menyukainya kan?

Saling menatap dan terenyum. Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan bersandar dibawah pohon yang rindang nan teduh. Semilir angin terasa dingin, namun pelukan mereka saling menghangatkan. Malam yang indah!

Meninggalkan malam. Pagi kini menjelang. Sekolah ramai dengan murid-muridnya yang penuh dengan kekuatan yang bermacam-macam berjejer dilapangan tengah mempraktekan masing-masing kekuatan mereka. "sebelum prektek kita harus melakukan pelatihan, tapi sebelum itu akan aku ajarkan kalian sebuah jutsu namanya taijutsu."

Maito Guy adalah salah satu guru yang menguasai sihir taijutsu. Sekarang ia tengah mengajar dikelas dan menjelaskan metode-metodenya, "ingat yah anak-anak, taijutusu adalah kekuatan tanpa bantuan dari cakra, taijutsu dihasilkan karena kekuatan otot-otot dan kekuatan fisik kita, dengan berlatih dan berolahraga setiap hari, kalian pasti akan menguasainya... penjelasan yang panjang lebar ini tidak membuat mereka mengantuk atau pun bosan. Dalam dunia ninja ini banyak musuh yang saling membunuh antar orang, desa, bahkan negara. Para siswa ini tentu saja berjuang keras untuk dapat bertahan dari semua ancaman musuh.

Setelah mejelsakan metodenya, para siswa digiring ke lapangan untuk melakukan pelatihan taijutsu. Dengan bimbingan dan bantuan dari rock lee, salah satu murid yang menguasai taijutsu. "dengar yah teman-teman, aku akan mengajari kalian jutsu ku ini, naruto, panggil lee, "ayo, coba lawan aku, ujar lee, "kau yakin, sahut naruto, "jangan meremehkanku! Naruto maju dan mulai melawan lee, keduanya seimbang, naruto menghajar, lee pun menghajar. Tak ada yang serius dalam pertarungan ini, karena hanya latihan dan juga mereka adalah teman. Saling menghormati dan menghargai satu sama lain. Setelah melakukan pelatihan semua siswa beristirahat dan saatnya bagi naruto untuk menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu master tsunade, naruto? ujar sasuke.

"tidak, aku tidak mau semua khawatir tentang masalah ini, aku sudah berhasil lolos darinya. Tapi aku khawatir dengan penjaga gerbang, mereka pasti terluka.'

"itu sudah resiko mereka naruto, kau seharusnya memberitahu kami kalau akatsuki menyerangmu, ujar shikamaru, "untung saja kau bertemu hinata, kalau tidak, luka-luka mu pasti terinfeksi, ujar neji. Dengan naruto menceritakan semua kejadian ini, dia sudah menduga kalau teman-temannya akan khawatir dengannya. Padahal dia tidak mau teman-temannya terluka hanya karena mereka melindunginya. "aku sudah berlajar banyak kekuatan, tapi mereka menggunakan genjutsu untuk melawanku,"

"genjutsu? Kau seharusnya belajar dariku, ujar sasuke, aku akan mengajarimu untuk bisa melawannya, "tidak, aku sudah menguasai senjutsu, itu bisa melawan genjutsu, ngomong-ngomong, ujar naruto yang sudah berada dalam mode sennin, "aku ingin tahu dimana hinata. "haaaaah, semua temannya menghela napas, "sialan kau, ujar sasuke. "yosh, sudah kutemukan, aku pergi! Naruto berlalu dari hadapan mereka dan menuju rooftop sekolah, dimana hinata tengah berada disana, "hey cantik, ujar naruto dan berhenti dibelakang hinata dengan mengulurkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang hinata, dan memeluknya erat.

"ada apa?" tanya hinata. Naruto hanya bermain-main dengan rambut panjang hinata, tangaynya lihai sekali memainkan rambut itu, hinata berbalik menghadap naruto dan menatapnya, "aku bilang, ada apa?" naruto hanya menggelang dan menyudutkan hinata di dinding, "jangan main-main naruto, apa kau tidak takut kalau akatsuki akan datang dan melukai mu lagi," naruto semakin menyudutkannya, "aku tidak takut, ujar naruto, "aku akan takut jika aku kehilangan dirimu," hinata terkekeh, "o yah?" naruto mengangguk. tangannya menyentuh rahang hinata dan membelainya lembut, "aku ingin...

"ooh ini dia mereka, hinata, naruto kita semua dipanggil master tsunade, ayo cepat!"

"di saat seperti ini? Keterlaluan!" hinata hanya tersenyum puas karena ten-ten baru saja menyelamatkan dirinya dari naruto. –hirashin- naruto memegang erat tangan hinata menggunakan hirashin agar cepat sampai di aula sekolah. Setelah mereka sampai, anak-anak sudah berkumpul, hinata menghampiri sakura dan teman-temannya yang lai. Master tsunade mengumumkan tentang anggota akatsuki yang semalam menyelinap masuk desa, para siswa terkejut mendengarnya. Naruto terlihat kesal karena tidak ada yang tahu kejadian semalam kecuali...

Padahal dia hanya memberitahu teman-temannya saat istirahat, dan beberapa menit setelah itu master tsunade mengetahui kejadian semalam, itu berarti teman-teman nya tidak memberi tahu master tsunade saat kejadian semalam. Hanya ada satu orang! Naruto bergegas untuk menemui hinata, tapi dia dipanggil terlebih dahulu oleh shizune untuk segera menemui master tsunade dikantornya. Di situ sudah ada guru kakashi dan kapten yamato, dan juga hinata. Naruto melihat sekilas ke arahnya lalu setelah itu dia berpaling darinya.

Hinata hanya terdiam dan dia tahu kalau naruto sedang merasa kesal padanya, "kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan tidak memberitahu kami tentang masalah ini, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan naruto," semua terkejut mendengar master tsunade begitu sangat keras, "aku hanya ingin kalian semua tidak terluka hanya karena menolongku," master tsunade terkekeh, "kau pikir untuk apa sekolah ini di bangun hah? Sekolah ini bukan hanya untuk mengembangka setiap kekuatan dari anak-anak di desa ini, sekolah ini bertujuan untuk melindungi mu juga naruto. setiap murid berusaha keras untuk melindungi desa dan juga untuk melindungi mu. Ayah mu sendiri yang membangun sekolah ini." Naruto terlihat marah dan hinata merasa bersalah.

"kau jangan seperti ini naruto," ujar yamato, "kami akan melindungi mu, kami sudah berjanji pada mendiang ayah dan ibu mu, sebelum mereka pergi ayah mu mempercayakan bijuu itu padamu, dia percaya kalau kau bisa mengendalikannya dan..

"dan kalian tidak akan percaya, kalau aku bisa mengendalikannya!"

Semua terkejut mendengarnya, "bagaimana mungkin? Ujar tsunade, "apa pun bisa terjadi master, saat bijuu itu berada didalam tubuhnya, rasa dan nyaman akan mempengaruhi sang bijuu. Mungkin bijuu itu merasa nyaman berada di dalam tubuh naruto, maka dari itu dia mampu mengendalikannya, bahkan dia bisa menjadikan bijuu itu sebagai temannya."

"kalau benar apa yang dikatakan yamato, itu berarti naruto juga mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri dan dan melindungi desa," ujar kakashi.

"aku sangat terkejut naruto, tapi aku sangat marah padamu, karena kau tidak memberitahu hal itu dari dulu dan kejadian semalam, kau harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada hinata, karena dia dengan cepat memberitahu kami soal semalam," naruto tidak melihat ke arah hinata sedikit pun, dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Perasaan kesal dan marah pada hinata tidak bisa terhhindarkan, tai perasaan rindu dan ingin sekali memluk hinata tidak bisa juga ia bohongi. Keduanya bercampur dan entah mana yang akan dimenangkan, marah atau rindu!

"jika aku yang menemukannya malam itu, aku tidak akan mengobatinya, aku akan meremas dan... "sudahlah sakura, ujar ino, "aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal itu, jadi jangan katakan apapun. Ino dan sakura tengah berdebat membicarakan kejadian naruto saat tadi malam. Hinata hanya duduk dan termenung, "dia benar-benar marah padaku,' ujar hinata. "kau tidak perlu sedih hinata, apa yang kau lakukan memang sudah benar," sakura dan ino duduk dihadapan hinata, "lagi pula, naruto tidak akan lama merasa marah padamu, aku yakin dia tidak akan tahan jika jauh-jauh dari mu," hinata memang yakin, tapi dia merasa kalau naruto tidak akan cepat melupakan kejadian ini. Dia sangat marah!

Beberapa hari kemudian. Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berpiknik di bukit belakang sekolahnya, selain piknik mereka juga tengah berlatih taijutsu. Naruto hanya terduduk dibawah pohon dan memandangi hinata yang sedang bermain-main diatas air, "kau tidak bicara padanya selama satu minggu, ujar sasuke, "sakura yang memberitahu ku, apa kau masih tidak memaafkannya," naruto hanya terdiam, "naruto, panggil sasuke, "kau tahu aku tidak akan mampu melakukan hal itu, menjauh darinya adalah siksaan bagiku. Sasuke terkekeh, "lalu, kenapa kau tidak menemuinya sekarang dan berbaikan dengannya, sayangnya hinata tidak peduli dengan semua ini." Sasuke meledeknya.

Naruto berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah berada didekat hinata, dia menarik tangan hinata dan memeluknya, setelah itu mereka menghilang. "hinata? Ujar sakura, "kemana dia? Tanya sakura pada sasuke, "aku tidak tahu," sasuke menyeringai, dan sakura mengerti apa maksudnya, "sebaiknya kita menyuruh para lelaki ini untuk segera mencari ikan, karena aku sudah lapar, ujar ten-ten, "kau benar, ujar ino, "aku juga sudah lapar. Heeey kalian semua, cepat cari ikan yang banyak disungai, kami akan menyipakan bumbunya,"

"dimana naruto? tanya kiba, "dia pergi, ujar sasuke, sudah jangan dipikirkan, ayo kita cari ikan!

"lee, chouji, shikamaru, sai, cepatlah, jangan berlatih terus! Ujar ino dengan ketus.

"hai! Ujar mereka serempak.

###

Saat semua tengah mencari ikan dan menyiapkan bumbu. Naruto dan hinata malah berduaan, tempat dimana hinata sering berlatih, tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini kecuali dia dan naruto, hinata penasaran, sejak kapan naruto tahu tempat ini, "kenapa kau membawaku kesini," tidak ada respon, "sejak kapan kau tahu tempat ini, dan untuk apa kau memebawaku ke tempat ini," hinata terlihat kesal dan marah, "kau jangan marah seperti itu, seharusnya aku yang marah. Kau tidak perlu tahu sejak, kenapa, mau apa aku membawamu kesini, terserah aku akan melakukan apapun." Hinata tambah kesal, naruto hanya terduduk dibawah pohon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon itu.

"aku selalu melihat mu disini saat kau berlatih, indah dan seksi sekali!" hinata merona, dia selalu mandi di air terjun itu setelah berlatih, itu berarti naruto melihatnya saat dia telanjang. Hinata menghampiri naruto dan wajahnya sangat marah, "itu tidk sopan, sejak kapan... kata-kata nya terputus kala naruto berbicara, "sejak pertama kali kau datang ke tempat ini," itu berarti sudah lama sekali naruto tahu semua apa yang dikerjakan hinata, "jangan marah seperti itu, kau tambah cantik jika sedang marah," hinata hanya terdiam, dia berlalu dari naruto, tapi naruto segera berdiri dan meraih tangan hinata, "sebaiknya kita berlatih dan setelah itu kita mandi bersama," naruto menyeringai, dan jari-jarinya membelai rambut hinata, "terserah apapun yang ingin kau laukan, lakukan sendiri, aku tidak peduli." hinata melepaskan diri dari naruto.

"kau jangan seperti ini hinata, apa kau tidak peduli padaku? Aku sudah melupakan kejadian saat itu, dan aku tidak akan mengingatnya sama sekali, ayolah hinata, betapa aku menyesalinya. Aku tidak tahan selalu menghindar darimu, aku merindukanmu." Naruto tidak tahu bahwa saat ini hinata tengah tersenyum, "tapi aku sudah sangat kecewa padamu naruto," hinata hampir tertawa mengatakan hal itu, naruto tidak tahu kalau hinata tengah mengerjainya, "dan kau berani-beraninya membuntutiku ke tempat ini dan melihat ku mandi tanpa pakaian, aku sangat marah," naruto terlihat menyesal, "maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," naruto bersungguh-sungguh, hinata berbalik menghadap naruto dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"kau yakin? Naruto mengangguk, "padahal aku tengah berpikir untuk menerima ajakan mu tadi," naruto terlihat bingung, ajakan mana yang hinata maksud. Oooh sekarang naruto mengerti hinata tengah mengerjainya, "kau mengerjaiku," hinata tersenyum dan tertawa, setelah itu dia berlari. Naruto mulai mengejarnya, mereka bermain kejar-kejaran, karena hinata sudah sangat lelah berlari dia menyerah dan berhenti dibawah pohon willow, naruto menyusul dan berhenti dihadapan hinata dengan menyudutkannya di pohon itu, "kau memilih tempat yang tepat yah rupanya," naruto menyeringai, hinata masih terengah-engah akibat berlari lari tadi, "sekarang, apa kau menyerah?" hinata menggeleng pelan, tangannya terasa hangat, padahal udara saat ini bersuhu dingin. Apa yang membuat tangannya tetap hangat? Ah yah, naruto memegang tangannya erat saat ini.

Dan tangan yang satunya ia sandarkan pada pohon dan mengunci pergerakan hinata, "kau tidak bisa kabur sekarang," hinata hanya terdiam. Matanya terus terpaku dengan mata naruto. naruto berbisik ditelinganya, "kau milikku sekarang!"

"aku bukan milikmu," ujar hinata, 'aku milik diriku sendiri, naruto terkekeh, "benarkah? Kau milikku," saat itu juga naruto membatasi pergerakan hinata, matanya menatap lekat mata hinata, naruto semakin mendekat dan memegang pinggang hinata dan menariknya kedepan, hingga mereka saling bersentuhan. Tangan hinata tiba-tiba terulur dan sudah melingkarkan lengannya di leher naruto, mereka berdua saling maju hingga akhirnya berciuman. Satu ciuman yang begitu panjang dan mereka terengah engah, tanpa sadar hinata meremas rambut naruto dan lengannya semakin erat bergelanyut di bahu naruto.

Mereka berdua kini mengakhiri ciuman itu, hinata memeluk erat naruto begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka saling terengah engah, tanpa sadar mereka sudah terduduk dibawah pohon willow, dan hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada naruto, "aku mencintai mu, hinata!" hinata tersenyum, "aku juga mencintaimu naruto," mereka kini saling menatap dan tersenyum senang. tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara ino, ternyata ino menggunakan shintenshin untuk mencari keberadaan mereka, "kalian berdua sedang apa, cepat kemari, kami sudah memasak banyak ikan!" naruto dan hinata hanya tertawa, satu menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di bukit belakang sekolah.

"waaaaah, ikannya banyak banget nih," ujar naruto, "kau hanya setengah saja, ujar kiba, karena kau tidak membantu mengambil ikan," naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya, "kau tenang saja naruto, ujar lee, 'aku akan membagi ikan ku juga pada mu," naruto menghampiri lee, "waah kau teman terbaiku alis tebal," lee mengacungkan jempolnya.

"hinata, bagaimana dengan naruto?"

"dia sudah melupakan kejadian itu sakura, aku bahkan belum meminta maaf,"

"aku bilang juga apa, sahut ini, dia tidak akan tahan jika jauh-jauh dari mu,"

Hinata hanya tersenyum senang, pandangannya tertuju pada naruto, "perayan ulang tahun sekolah kita pasti akan kacau," hinata terkejut mendengar kata-kata ino, "kau benar, ten-ten dan aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk peayaan itu," hinata semakin penasaran, "apa maksud kalian, kacau menyiapkan segalanya, apa itu?" hinata butuh penjelasan, "aku lupa, aku belum memberitahu mu hinata," sakura dan ino melototi ten-ten, "baik, aku akan menjelaskannya, begini hinata, perayaan ulang tahun nanti anggota akatsuki akan datang dan merusak semuanya, ini menurut firasat guru kakashi, saat itu mereka akan mencari naruto dengan kepanikan para murid-murid, saat itu pula mereka akan menculik naruto ditengah kekacauan itu,"

"tapi tenang saja, sambung sakura, master tsunade sudah memiliki rencana yang sempurna, kau ingat saat kau disuruh menemani narto berlatih, disaat itu kita mengadakan rapat untuk membicarakan hal ini, master tsunade menyuruh kami untuk memberitahumu,"

"kau, ujar ino, tugas mu yang paling berat hinata, mengajak naruto keluar dari perayaan dan membawanya ke tempat dimana master tsunade berada, dan tempat itu adalah di lorong bawah tanah, dekat dengan air terjun sebelah barat, ingat hinata, bawa naruto keluar sebelum akatsuki datang,"

"kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah mengajaknya keluar, dia yang akan mengajakku, kalian lihat saja nanti," mereka bertiga menyeringai, "uuuuuh, itu pasti seru, sahut ino, "entah kapan aku dan sasuke juga punya kesempatan seperti itu," sakura tengah membayangkan sasuke, "semua punya kesempatan, ujar hinata, kalian semua beruntung bisa berpacaran, aku dan naruto, kami tidak berpacaran," sakura menyipitkan matanya, "kalian memang tidak berpacaran, tapi kalian seperti sepasang kekasih, terlihat jelas, benarkan teman-teman?" semua mengangguk setuju, hinata tersenyum.

Saat pesta sekolah berlangsung para murid tengah berdansa berpasang-pasangan. Tentu saja naruo berdansa dengan hinata, begitu juga teman temannya yang lainberpasangan dengan pasangan mereka, "apa yang kau lihat?" tanya hinata, "aku melihat bidadari cantik dihadapanku." Hinata terkekeh, "kau memang cantik, tidak ada seorang pun yang secantik dirimu, hanya kau." Sejak hinata mengenal naruto ia begitu yakin kalau mereka pasti bisa bersatu, dan sekarang disinilah ia, bersama orang terkasih dan yang akan selalu mencintainya, "apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" naruto maju kedepan tapi hinata mencegahnya, "tentu saja aku ingin mencium mu."

"disini banyak orang, apa kau tidak malu, para guru mungkin akan melihatnya."

"kalau begitu... tak butuh waktu lama naruto dan hinata sudah berada di bukit belakang sekolah, tempat dimana mereka akan kabur dari anggota akatsuki, "kau curang!" ujar hinata. Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli, dia dan hinata hanya berdua disini, "aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin memiliki mu, aku inginkan dirimu." Ujar naruto, "yah, miliki aku!" pinta hinata. Mereka mulai menatap lalu setelah itu berciuman, ciuman yang panjang dan juga menuntut. Hinata tidak mampu lagi berdiri, hingga naruto membawanya kedalam dekapannya, mereka berdua semakin terengah engah karena ciuman yang panas itu. Mereka terduduk hingga keduanya jatuh tertidur di rumput, tangan naruto tidak bisa lepas dari pinggang hinata dan rahangnya, kedua tangan itu masih aktiv walau dalam kegelapan.

"seharusnya kita berada dikamar, ujar naruto disela sela ciumannya, "aku akan membawamu ke kamarku." Kepala hinata tersentak, "tidak, jangan! Dibawah sinar rembulan, aku lebih menyukainya?" mendengar hal itu naruto tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir hinata. Sekarang hinata lah yang terlentang dibawah naruto, tangan hinata meremas rambut naruto saat naruto memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto beralih menciumi leher jenjang hinata dengan sangat rakus hingga hinata berteriak karena kenikmatan. Mereka berdua beradu napas dan masih menempelkan bibir mereka masing masing, dan entah sejak kapan hinata yang sekarang menindih naruto, naruto bergumam, "aku selalu hilang kendali saat melihatmu, aku ingin menyentuhmu."

"tidak! Jangan sekarang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat, sambil menciumi bibir naruto, "ayo kita pergi." Tiba-tiba hinata terbangun dan mengajak naruto pergi, "pergi? Kita mau kemana?" hinata menoleh ke arah naruto, "ke tempat dimana mereka tidak akan bisa menemukan mu." Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan hinata. Tapi setelah mereka sampai ditempat tujuan naruto sekarang mengerti, "ah! Hah, seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu, kau... naruto menoleh kearah hinata, "kerja bagus hinata." Ujar tsunade, "dengar naruto, akatsuki tengah berada di sekolah saat ini, kakashi dan anggota yang lain tengah menghadapi mereka. Dan sekarang aku perintahkan kau untuk ikut neji dan kelompok yang lain untuk pergi dari desa konoha, pergi dan temui jiraya di gunung myoboku, hadang akatsuki disana, lalu kita akan mulai berperang?"

"kenapa harus digunung myoboku?" tanya naruto.

"karna kalau kita berperang disini atau meminta bantuan dari negara lain, kita akan terkena imbasnya. Berbeda dengan disana, kalian bisa dibantu oleh para petapa kodok yang mempunyai umur panjang, jadi kita tidak akan kalah, aku jamin itu. Dalam hal kelompok ini, aku menunjuk shikamaru sebagai ketua. Kalian haarus ingat, dalam perjalanan nanti mungkin akan ada banyak halangan dan rntangan, kalian harus siap menghadapinya. Kalian mengerti?"

"hai" ujar mereka serentak, kecuali naruto.

Kelompok ini tergabung 8 orang antara lain, naruto, sasuke, neji, shikamaru, sai, sakura, ino dan yang terakhir hinata, "kalian semua, ujar naruto, "kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku masalah ini?" sasuke menjawab, "jika kau tahu, kau pasti tidak akan pergi, kau pasti akan melawan mereka," naruto menggelengkan kepala, "tentu saja aku akan melawan mereka, mereka semua akan menyakiti para penduduk konoha dan guru guru yang lain, aku tidak ingin mereka terluka hanya karena untuk melindungi ku."

"tidak naruto, ujar shikamaru, jika kau ada disana, mereka akan langsung merebut bijuu itu dan itu akan lebih berbahaya lagi ketimbang semua orang terluka. Akan ada luka yang lebih banyak lagi saat mereka memiliki bjiuu mu."

"jangan seperti itu, ujar sai, ayo kita berangkat, aku sudah menggambar burung untuk kita."

Mereka menggunakan jalur udara dalam perjalanan, itu lebih memudahkan mereka agar tidak terlihat akatsuki karna tertutup awan tengah malam, "kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali tentang rencana ini," naruto menyelipkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang hinata. Mereka menaiki burung yang sudah sai gambar, "ini adalah rencana untuk melindungimu, aku ingin kau selamat agar aku tidak khawatir lagi," naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "jadi kau khawatir cantik? Aku senang mendengarnya," hinata menoleh kearah naruto yang memudahkannya untuk mengecup sekilas bibir hinata, "aku tidak mau kau terluka, aku pasti akan merasakan sakitnya juga, maka dari itu aku mmpphh... hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya karena naruto menciumnya.

"dengarkan aku dulu.. mpphh.. naruto...dengar, tunggu!" hinata akhirnya bisa terlepas dari ciuman naruto, "mereka semua akan meihat, apa kau tidak malu?" naruto menggeleng, "dengar! Jangan membuatku marah, menurutlah dan jangan pernah membantah, ini demi kebaikanmu." Naruto mengangguk dan kembali lagi menciumi bibir hinata. Dalam gelap gulita diudara, semua teman temannya tak akan melihat aksi mereka.

"kita harus beristirahat dulu sebentar, ini tempat yang aman, ujar neji.

11


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mereka tengah beristirahat didalam hutan yang amat lebat, di hutan itu terdapa gua yang cukup menampung beberapa orang. Saat mereka tengah makan malam mereka membuat rencana untuk mengelabui akatsuki, "kita harus meninggalkan jejak disebelah utara, ujar shikamaru, karena mereka tidak tahu kita berencana pergi ke gunugn myoboku, mereka pasti akan mengira bahwa arah utara adalah arah yang tepat untuk melarikan diri... naruto berdehem, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" shikamaru tersenyum, "karena seseorang yang jenius pasti akan berpikir seperti itu." Mereka berdua tersenyum, "baiklah! Saatnya kita untuk tidur, para wanita, kalian akan tidur di gua."

"lalu kita tidur dimana?" tanya sai.

"tentu saja kita akan berjaga, sahut neji.

Saat semua tengah berada di posisinya masing-masing dan mulai menutup mata untuk tidur, hinata berjalan keluar dan memandang bulan. Tiba-iba dia sudah berada digendongan naruto, hinata terkesiap, "apa yang kau lakukan cantik?" tanya naruto, "aku tidak bisa tidur, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," naruto menyeringai, "kau pasti memikirkanku, iya kan?" hinata menggeleng, dan itu membuat naruto cemberut, "tidak salah lagi, ujar hinata, dan sekarang itu membuat naruto semakin memeluknya erat, "kau harus tidur, dan aku akan membuat mu nayaman!" hinata tidak berkata, dia hanya menurut saja saat naruto membawanya dan mendudukannya dibawah pohon, sambil bergelanyut dipelukan naruto, "kau tidak akan kedinginan, aku akan menyelimutimu," hinata tersenyum. "tidurlah!"

Hinata langsung tertidur dipelukan naruto. tiba-tiba saja dia berada di tempat yang sangat indah dengan naruto yang tengah menatapnya, tapi tatapan itu bukan utnuknya, melainkan seorang wanita yang ada dibelakangnya. Wanitu berambut panjang dan memiliki mata indah seperti mata hinata, naruto berlalu meninggalkannya, dan naruto menemui wanita itu mereka saling menatap dan... tiba-tiba hinata terbangun, naruto yang masih terjaga tersentak dengan gerakan kecil itu, "hime, ada apa? Kau kenapa? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya, tangannya kirinya memegang rahang hinata dan menengadahkan wajah hinata ke arahnya. Hinata masih tetap terdiam tapi menatap naruto dengan sangat intens, "hime bicaralah, janga membuatku khawatir."

Seketika itu hinata meraih kepala naruto dengan tangannya hingga membuat naruto tertunduk kearahnya, lalu seketika itu dia hinata mencium naruto. hal itu sontak membuat naruto terkejut, khawatir sekaligus senang dan menikmati moment itu. Hinata semakin memperdalam ciuman itu, naruto terus mengikuti kemauan hinata, dengan membalas ciuman dan semakin menuntut. Saat mereka membtuhkan oksigen mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dan mereka terengah-engah, hinata menatap naruto dengan sangat intens lagi, "apakah ini benar kau, naruto!" naruto terkejut, "tentu saja ini aku, aku ada disini dan ingat tadi kau menciumku bukan?" hinata menggeleng, "jangan pernah pergi, aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

"apa yang kau katakan hime, apa karena kau bermimipi buruk tentang ku tadi?" hinata mengangguk, "dengar kan aku hime, aku sama sekali dan tidak sedikit pun berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu, kau dengar itu," hinata menatapnya dan berkata, "aku melihat kau bersama seorang wanita, dia cantik, matanya dan mata ku hampir sama, kau dan wanita itu... kalian... "kalian apa? sela naruto. "dengarkan aku sekali lagi hinata, tidak ada satu orang pun wanita yang akan menggantikan dirimu dihatiku, tidak ada, hanya kau satu-satunya wanita setelah ibuku yang sangat aku cintai. Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau, kau yang ku inginkan, dan kau yang aku miliki saat ini. Kau dengar? Hanya dirimu." Hinata mencium naruto sekali lagi, kali ini hanya ciuman biasa. "kau janji?" tanya hinata, "aku berjanji." Tiba-tiba ada yang bersuara diatas mereka, "sebaiknya kau menepati janji mu itu naruto, akan aku pegang janji mu untuk melindungi hinata, kalau kau sampai mengingkarinya, aku akan membunuhmu," naruto dan hinata menengadahkan kepala mereka ke atas, "kau rupanya neji, sejak kapan kau di atas sana?' tanya naruto, "sejak kalian menemukan tempat ini."

Naruto dan hinata saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, "kau melihat kami... "yah, aku melihat dan mendengar semuanya," sela neji, "lalu bagaiman rasanya melihat orang yang sedang berciuman?" hinata mencubit pinggang naruto, "jangan menggodanya, gumam hinata, "sangat memuakan, kau dengar. Haaah sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini," naruto berteriak, "yah pergilah sejauh mungkin," hinata menyenggol naruto, "sudahlah, kau akan membuatnya marah nanti." Naruto menyeringai, "biar saja, karena aku ingin melihatnya marah." Mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat, "kau mau melanjutkan tidur mu atau mau melanjutkan ciuman kita?" kepala hinata tersentak dan menoleh ke arah naruto, "aku memilih untuk tidur."

Seketika itu naruto menjadi lemas, "jika kau tidak mau mencium ku, maka akan menciumi saat kau tidur," hinata menghela napas, "masih ada banyak waktu, sekarang kita harus tidur karena perjalanan masih sangat jauh, aku tidak mau melihat kau kelelahan. Kau mengerti?" naruto menatap hinata dan mengangguk. saat itu mereka tertidur pulas dan hinata bermimpi kembali, tapi bukan mimpi buruk melainkan mimipi yang sangat indah bahkan melebihi keindahan.

Menjelang siang mereka kehabisan perbekalan, maka dari itu mereka mencari sebuah desa untuk disinggahi, dan membeli perbekalan agar diperjalanan nanti mereka tidak lagi kekrangan makanan. Karena perjalanan masih sangat jauh. Ino menerima informasi dari master tsunade bahwa anggota akatsuki masih terlalu jauh dibelakang, bahkan mereka kehilangan jejak sampai beberapa hari untuk saat mencari mereka, "siapa pemimpin desa ini?" tanya neji, "dia adalah seorang miko, dia bisa melihat masa depan dan takdir seseorang, namanya adalah shion," ujar shikamaru, "bagaimana kau bisa kau tahu?" tanya sai, "aku baru saja melihat dia lewat, beberapa orang memberinya hormat, lalu aku bertanya pada orang itu, ternyata memang benar, bahwa wanita itu adalah pemimpin desa ini."

"lalu apakah kita harus bertemu dengannya?" tanya sasuke.

"itu ide yang bagus, sahut shikamaru, kita tidak mungkin menjadi tamu ilegal di desa ini."

"yosh! Sudah ditetapkan, sahut naruto, ayo kita kesana...

"tunggu dulu naruto, sambung neji, kita harus mencari para wanita, mereka tidak ada sejak kita tiba di desa ini."

"kurasa mereka tengah melihat-lihat desa ini," ujar sai.

"baiklah, sahut naruo, aku akan mencarinya mereka dengan senin mode."

Saat hinata dan yang lain tengah melihat pertunjukan sirkus, naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya dan memeluknya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini cantik?" hinata terkejut karena naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya di depan umum, "lepaskan aku naruto, apa kau tidak malu, disini banyak orang!" melihat hal itu sakura dan ino berdehem, "ya ampun, ini memalukan sekali, ujar ino, "kau lihat, cepat lepaskan aku?" lalu naruto pun melepaskan hinata, "kita akan menemui pemimpin desa ini, ayo cepat kita pergi!" mereka semua tengah berada di depan gerbang istana, saat gerbang itu terbuka mereka mulai memasukinya dan bertemu dengan pemimpin desa itu.

"dia...

"ada apa hinata?" tanya sakura.

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Hinata tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang ada dalam mimpinya itu ternyata adalah gadis yang kini ada dihadapannya, sebagai pemimpin desa. Hinata mengertakan pegangannya pada lengan naruto, "ada apa hime?" hinata menoleh ke arah naruto, "tidak ada." Itu yang hinata katakan. Tapi naruto tahu bahwa hinata saat ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Shikamaru mengenalkan diri dan meperkenalkan satu persatu teman-temannya, "ijinkan kami tinggal beberapa hari disini tuan putri, ujar shikamaru, kami akan mematuhi peraturan yang anda buat."

"baiklah, aku ijinkan kalian tinggal di desa kami, tapi jika kalian ingin, kalian boleh tinggal di istana ini."

"woow, sahut sai, bukankah itu ide yang bagus shikamaru?"

Shikamaru melihat teman-temannya, sepertinya semua tergantung padanya, "baiklah tuan putri, kami akan tinggal di istana ini, terimakasih!"

Tawaran itu membuat hinata heran, apa yang akan terjadi sekarang? Batin hinata. Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di ruang santai dan membicarakan rencana, "apa sebaiknya kita beritahu tuan putri kkalau kita tengah dikejar-kejar penjahat," ujar naruto, "jangan, sahut neji, jika kita memberitahu mereka, kita pasti akan diusir, karena mungkin mereka tidak mau mendapat masalah dari orang yang tidak dikenal seperti kita, jadi sebaiknya kita diam," shikamaru berkata, "tidak, aku heran dengan tuan putri itu, dia dengan mudahnya menerima kita di istananya, aku berpikir kalau dia sudah tahu siapa kita dan apa yang sedang erjadi."

"itu benar, sahut shion yang tiba-tiba sudah berada diantara mereka, "kalian tengah menuju gunung myoboku karena di incar oleh sebuah anggota akatsuki bukan, dan mereka mengincar dia... shino menunjuk naruto, "aku tahu semuanya, jadi kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengusir kalian, aku akan memberi perlindungan. Lagi pula, aku tahu takdir kalian masing-masing, terlihat sangat jelas sekali saat kalian mengahadap ku, karena aku memperhatikan kalian hanya dengan melihat mata kalian."

"kau memang mengetahui takdir, tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu akhir yang sebenarnya dari takdir itu."

Naruto berujar dengan sangat tegas tanpa takut akan penguasa daerah itu, "kau gila yah, ujar neji, mereka bisa saja mengusir atau bahkan membunuh kita jika kau tidak mengehentikan ocehan mu itu," shion terkekeh, "kau, disini kau yang paling memiliki takdir yang mengerikan, kau pembawa bencana, kau juga yang akan mengakhirinya, tapi akanada pengorbanan dari orang yang sangat kau cintai, dia akan mati mengenaskan karena mencoba menolong dan membantu mu,"

"diam, bentak naruto, kau jangan mengarang kisah yang tidak pernah terjadi itu, orang yang ku cintai, aku akan melindunginya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia berkorban demi diriku, tapi sebaliknya, aku yang akan berkorban demi dirinya, kau tahu kenapa? Karena orang yang kau cinta, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu, tentu saja, dia pasti akan berkorban, tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi pada takdir ku, aku akan melindunginya!"

"naruto, tunggu... ujar shikamaru

Naruto pergi dan meninggalkan mereka semua, "maafkan dia, aku...

"kau, kau sama saja dengannya, kalian berdua, sama-sama keras kepala dan menentang takdir yang akan kalian dapat."

"aku percaya pada naruto, ujar hinata, lalu dia pun pergi dan menyusul naruto.

Naruto saat ini sedang kesal, entah apa yang terjadi kalau ada orang yang mengusiknya, "sial, sial, sial, kenapa wanita itu ikut campur dalam hidup ku. Dalam hidup wanita yang aku cintai, sial."

"naruto?" terdengar suara hinata yang mampu mendinginkan emosinya, naruto pn berbalik dan melihat hinata yang tengah tersenyum manis. Senyuman hanya untuknya! Naruto berjalan menghampiri hinata lalu memeluk hinata erat, "tidak ada yang tahu takdir naruto, hanya kami-sama yang mengetahuinya, shion hanya memperkirakannya saja, lagi pula aku tidak percaya dengan ucapannya, kau juga tidak percaya kan?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "tentu saja aku tidak percaya, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi meninggalakan ku, hinata aku mencintai mu, benar-benar mencintai mu!" pernyataan itu membuat hinata melayang ke udara, tak kuat rasanya berada di dekat naruto, walau sudah ada di dekatnya lama sekali. Tapi perasaan lemah di hadapannya di saa-saat seperti ini tidak bisa ia hilangkan. Serasa ingin menciumnya, pikiran itu terlintas di otaknya, "tapi tetap saja aku masih kesal dengan shion," kata-kata itu membuka kesempatan untuk menenangkannya.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih rahang naruto, "aku mohon, hilangkan rasa kesal mu itu." Setelah itu, hinata berjinjit dan mencium naruto. naruto spontan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang hinata dan memperdalam ciuman, hingga beberapa menit, "aku sudah tenang, lain kali aku akan lebih kesal dan mencoba mencari alasan supaya aku marah, dengan begitu kau akan mencium ku kan hime?" hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "tergantung." Naruto terkejut, "maksud mu?"

"kalau aku sedang mood, itu berarti akan ku lakukan, tapi kalau tidak aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"oowh.. jadi kekasih ku ini ingin bermain-main yah, awas kau yah..."

Mereka main kejar-kejaran seperti biasanya. Kalau hinata tertangkap itu berarti dia harus mencium naruto, dan naruto lebih kuat berlari dibanding hinata. Itu membuatnya senang karena naruto benar-benar telah jatuh hati kepadanya. Dan dia yakin hati naruto tidak akan pernah berpaling, "sesuai perjanjian, aku akan menciummu!" hinata menggeleng dan berusaha lepas, tapi sayang tidak bisa. Namun sedari tadi tanpa diketahui orang lain dan mereka berdua, ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

###

"sudah beberapa hari tapi mereka belum sampai disini, apa yang harus kita lakukan master tsunade?" tanya shizune.

"apa mereka tertangkap?" ujar yamato.

"itu tidak mungkin. Kalau pun mereka tertangkap, informasi pasti telah sampai kepada kita, jadi sebaiknya kita tetap menunggu mereka disini, ini jalan terbaik, karena kita sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk menjebak anggota akatsuki. Disini kita akan bertarung."

Berhari-hari sudah mereka di desa itu, tapi pertengkaran antara naruto dan shion tetap tidak mereda. Hinata menjadi semakin khawatir mengenai hal itu, dia takut kalau shion mempunyai maksud tertentu, "apa dia jatuh cinta pada naruto." ujar hinata, hal itu membuat sakura terkejut mendengarnya, "itu tidak mungkin hinata, mana mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada naruto, lihat saja dia, dia selalu kepanasan kalau dekat-dekat dengan naruto, kerjaannya marah-marah terus."

Pernyataan itu membuat hinata sedikit tenang, tapi entah mengapa jauh didalam hatinya dia menolak pernyataan itu, "kalau pun shion jatuh cinta, cintanya tidak akan terbalas. Hinata, naruto hanya mencinatai dirimu." Hinata tahu itu, tapi tetap saja hinata takut kehilangan naruto. disisi lain naruto tengah bersantai ditaman, lalu tiba-tiba shion datang, "sedang apa kau disini?" tanya shion. Naruto hanya diam terduduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "hey kau?" bentak shion, dan itu membuat naruto terjungkal dari tempat duduknya, "hey, apa yang kau mau, mengganggu saja.!"

"aku kesepian, aku senang kalian disini, aku juga minta maaf padamu karena selalu marah-marah, aku hanya sebal saja pada mu."

"sebal? Memang apa yang aku lakukan, aku tidak bersalah dalam hal apapun."

"kau salah, kau salah karena tidak melihat ku. Kau tahu? Semua laki-laki di desa ini bertekuk lutut di hadapanku, bahkan teman laki-laki mu yang lain mengakuinya."

"aku tidak tahu kalau mereka mengakuinya," sanggah naruto, "memang merka tidaksecara langsung mengakuinya, tapi aku tahu pikiran mereka dan aku hargai itu. Tapi kau, kau sama sekali tidak melihatku, kau tidak memberikan sedikit pun tanggapan atau respon saat pertama kali melihat ku, maka dari itu, aku membenci mu karena aku menginginkan dirimu." Pernyataan itu membuat naruto terkejut, "apa? Kau menginginkan aku, memangnya aku barang yag seenaknya saja kau minta, maaf, tapi aku sudah di punyai seseorang, dan aku mencintainya, lebih dari diri ku sendiri."

"yah, aku tahu semua itu. Kau bahkan rela mati demi dia."

"itu kau tahu, jadi maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan mu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Shion pun pergi meninggalkan naruto, tiba-tiba air matanya keluar deras. Dia pun pergi di kegelapan hutan dan menyendiri disana. Sampai malam tiba semua orang mencarinya, bahkan naruto dan tema-temannya ikut mencari, "ini pasti karena kejadian tadi siang." Batin naruto. shikamaru mendapat informasi dari ino yang sekarang ada di gunung myoboko bersama master tsunade dan yang lain, mereka sudah siap dengan jebakan dan beberapa perangkap untuk menghentikan mereka, "kita harus segera pergi dari desa ini, mereka sudah dekat bahkan mungkin..."

"tolong!"

Seseorang meminta pertolongan, dan itu membuat mereka bergegas menghampiri suara itu, "shion?" ujar hinata. Ternyata shion tengah disandera oleh anggota akatsuki, "mereka semua ada 4, dimana yang lain," ujar sakura, "apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya sasuke, "tenanglah!" saran neji. Shikamaru maju ke depan dan mencoba berbicara dengan mereka. "lepaskan dia, kau tidak tahu siapa dia," mereka semua tertawa, dan mulailah deidara berbicara, "tentu saja kami tahu siapa wanita ini, kekuatan yang besar mengelilinginya, masa depan dan masa lalu ada digenggamannya, kau, tunjuk deidara pada naruto, "dan wanita ini, akan menjadi aset berharga bagi kami."

"tidak akan ku biarkan," ujar naruto, "jika kau menginginkan aku, serang aku dan lepaskan dia." Mereka semua tertawa lagi, "kau mau dia, akan ku berikan!" seeeetttt! Ternyata deidara, sasori dan kakuzu maju menyerang mereka. Semua bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga, hinata dan sakura melawan sasori, neji dan shikamaru melawan deidara. Sedangkan naruto melawan kakuzu. Semua berjuang sekuat tenaga hanya untuk menyelamatkan shion, "aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka terluka," batin shion. Tiba-tiba cahaya yang terang muncul dari kalung yang shion pakai. Kekuatan itu muncul seketika membuat semua yang ada disana terperanjat tidak mampu melihat cahaya yang amat terang itu. Shion lepas dari penjagaan hidan, ia terbang dan menggerakan tangannya pada anggota akatsuki. Mereka terpental dan jatuh seketika, "aku tidak kuat dengan cahaya itu," ujar sakura.

"sakura?" panggil hinata. Sakura hampir terkena cahaya yang muncul dari gerakan tangan shion, dia terlindungi. Karena yang mengenainya adalah hinata, "tidak!" teriak naruto. hinata ikut terpental dan naruto bergegas menyelamatkannya. Shion yang melihatnya semakin mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya, hingga akhirnya semua berakhir dengan ketidaksadaran mereka semua. Anggota akatsuki yang awalnya ingin mengincar naruto, kini mereka pergi dengan luka yang parah akibat cahaya yang menyakitkan itu, "hinata..." suara itu terdengar merdu ditelinga hinata."

"mereka semua disini, ini pasti kekutan nona shion, ayo kita angkat mereka!"

Menjelang pagi, mereka semua tersadar. Hanya satu yang belum membuka matanya, "maafkan aku naruto, seharusnya aku yang terkena cahaya itu, tapi hinata..." naruto menggeleng, "ini bukan salahmu sakura, aku memahami hinata." Hinata terbaring lemah, efek dari cahaya yang langsung mengenai dirinya itu membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dengan cepat. Itu pasti juga berpengaruh buruk pada anggota akatuski yang menyerang mereka semalam, "kita harus segera pergi ke gunung myoboku," ujar neji, "hinata harus segera sadar, sambung sakura, "kekuatan medis ku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, kita harus membawa hinata secepatnya ke gunung myoboku."

"kalau begitu, sahut sasuke, ayo shikamaru,neji, kita harus bergegas." Mereka semua pergi dan meninggalkan naruto dan hinata, "kau akan secepatnya sadar hime, aku berjanji akan selalu disini bersama mu," naruto menggenggam tangan hinata seerat mungkin memberikan kehangatan padanya, naruto juga mencium tangan hinata, air matanya jatuh membasahi tangan halus yang ia genggam itu, "maafkan aku!' naruto sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah suara itu, dia tahu kalau orang itu adalah shion, "maaf karena telah membuatnya terluka, maafkan aku!"

"kau sengaja melakukannya kan, aku tahu dari awal kau memang ingin menyakitinya, kau keterlaluan."

"tidak, aku tidak berniat begitu, aku memang tidak sengaja naruto, aku menyesal, aku minta maaf, tolong maafkan aku!"

"aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bisa membuat hinata terbangun."

"aku bisa! Aku bisa membuatnya terbangun." Shion berlalu dan berlutut dihadapan hinata, ia menggenggam tangan hinata. Kekuatannya mengalir dalam tubuh hinata, memberikan efek lemah bagi penyembuhnya. Proses itu berlangsung lama, hingga yang lain pun datang dan melihatnya. "apa yang sedang dilakukannya?" tanya sakura, "menjauh darinya..." sasuke mencegah sakura, "dia sedang menyembuhkan hinata, sakura." Sakura menangis, "ini salahku," ujarnya. Sasuke memeluk sakura dan menenangkannya, "dia terbangun, sahut shikamaru. Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, naruto menghampirinya. Sedangkan shion berlalu dan tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh. Syukurlah neji berada didekatnya, dengan begitu ia tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"aku akan membawanya," ujar neji.

"hime, kau baik-baik saja, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"naruto?" seketika itu hinata memeluk naruto erat, "syukurlah kau sadar hinata," ujar sakura.

"baiklah! Istirahatlah sebentar hinata, lalu setelah itu, kita akan pergi dari sini." Perintah shikamaru.

9


	3. Chapter 3

Hai..hai..hai.. minna-san, gimana nieh cerita buat yang satu ini, Sophia masih bingung dengan cerita Sophia sendiri , kalau ada yang salah dari ceritanya atau pun apanya gitu, mohon saran dan kritik yang membangun yah kawan... Sophia tunggu lho!^^

Chikara chapter 3

^^selamat membaca^^

"kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh, sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar!"

"apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar Shikamaru, kita harus berisitirahat!" ujar Neji.

"baiklah, kita istirahat sebentar!"

Naruto menurunkan Hinata yang sedari tadi ia gendong, "kau pasti lelah karena menggendongku, aku benar-benar lemah," Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata, "kau tidak lemah, kau kita, kita mempunyai kekuatan yang melenihi semua orang," Hinata bertanya-tanya, kekkauatan macam apa itu, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, "apa itu?"

"cinta!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum, dan itu membauat Naruto bahagia, "kau tahu," ujar Naruto sambil merebahkan kepalanya di paha Hinata, "senyum mu menyelamatkan hidupku," Hinata tertawa. Seharusnya itu yang ia katakan pada Naruto, bukan sebaliknya. Saat semua tenaga terisi penuh mereka semua melajutkan perjalanan, tapi dalam perjalanan mereka bertemu salah satu anggora akatsuki.

"oh lihat, aku bertemu kalian disini, tidak ku sangka! Jika sudah seperti ini aku akan memberikan kalian kebahagiaan dan berbagi kutukan, bersiaplah!"

Mereka maju bersamaan dan itu membuat Hidan terpojok, yah, dia adalah salah satu anggota akatsuki yang mempunyai kekuatan kutukan, setetes saja darah yang mengenai pengait tajamnya itu dia bisa terkena kutukan, "kalian benar-benar pengecut, melawan dengan cara keroyokan,"

"musuh seperti mu tidak pantas untuk diajak berduel," ujar Sasuke

"kalian jangan sombong, sebentar lagi anggota ku yang lain akan datang dan menyerang kalian, gunung Myoboku," mereka semua terkejut, bagaimana mungkin Hidan tahu tujuan mereka mau kemana, "dari mana dia tahu," ujar Neji, "aku tidak tahu, yang pasti kita harus segera sampai kesana dan memberitahu master Tsunade," ujar Shikamaru.

Pertarungan itu hanya sebuah sapaan Hidan untuk mereka, selebihnya dia akan menyerang habis-habisan digunung Myoboku. Setelah melewati sungai, akhirnya mereka sampai digunung Myoboku, Naruto langsung bertemu dengan Fukasaku, ketua para katak, "dimana master Tsunade dan yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto, "mereka sedang memasang perangkap di bagian barat, kita akan memancing akatsuki untuk melewati jalur itu."

"bagaimana kalau mereka tidak terpancing?" tanya Neji.

"tenang saja, semua daerah sudah dipasang perangkap, dan semua itu berbeda-beda jenisnya,"

"aneh sekali," ujar Naruto, "kenapa kita harus kemari dengan terpisah, sementara mereka bisa cepat sampai disini,"

"haaaahhh," Shikamaru menghela napas, "tentu saja kita ini sebagai umpan Naruto, mereka disini bekerja keras untuk memasang perangkap dan membuat strategi, kau ini bodoh sekali!"

"benarkah, aku sama sekali tidak menduganya seperti itu!" ujar Naruto.

Mereka semua tergelak, terkecuali Hinata yang hanya tersenyum manis. Semua telah beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing, ada yang berlatih, ikut membantu memasang perangkap dan ada juga yang asyik berduaan, seperti halnya Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata mengira bahwa dirinya akan kehilangan Naruto setelah bertemu dengan Shion, tapi sekarang pemikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Karena dia tahu bahwa memang kenyataannya, cinta Naruto hanya untuknya.

Terlepas dari semua itu, dia hanya akan percaya pada Naruto dan percaya akan adanya kekuatan yang bernama cinta, cintanya pada Naruto melebihi segala kekuatan yang ada di dunia ini. Dengan cinta dia dan Naruto akan terus bersama, selamanya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" ujar Naruto yang sedang berbaring dipaha Hinata, "aku hanya berpikir, apakah yang akan terjadi saat Akatsuki menyerang kita, aku takut... mereka melukai mu," Naruto terbangun sambil menghadap Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya erat, "kau tidak akan kehilangan diriku, begitu juga dengan aku, aku tidak akan kehilngan dirimu, aku mencintaimu,"

Sedari dulu dia ingin sekali Naruto mengucapkan kata itu, seperti saat ini, "baru kali ini aku mendengar mu mengatakan hal itu, kemana saja kau," ujar Hinata, Naruto tersenyum, "kata-kata bukanlah segalanya, tapi perasaan dan kekuatannya lah yang membuat hati kita menyatu, kita memang bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi kita saling mencintai dan..."

"oh yah? dari mana kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya!"

"dari mata mu karena aku bisa menatapnya, dari hatimu karena aku bisa melihatnya, dan dari kekuatan cinta mu aku bisa merasakannya." Ujar Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Jawaban itu membuat Naruto mendapatkan pelukan hangat dan erat dari Hinata. Serasa dunia ini runtuh, Naruto ingin selamanya merasakan pelukan hangat Hinata, selamanya!

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura, "cepatlah, kita dipanggil master tsunade."

"aku akan segera kesana," Naruto menghela napas, "mengganggu saja," Hinata tersenyum.

Saat sampai di tempat tujuan semua orang sudah berkumpul, kini dengan kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata mereka segera memulai strateginya. Anggota Akatsuki itu hanya ingin merampas Kyuubi dalam diri Naruto, dan saat Kyuubi keluar, maka Naruto akan tewas. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Naruto adalah salah satu murid berepengaruh di sekolah dan dia yang palin memiliki kekuatan besar dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Maka dari itu, semua akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan hidup Naruto. Sebagai seorang guru, mereka juga tidak mau kehilngan salah satu muridnya, bukan hanya Naruto. tapi jika murid yang lainnya pun dalam bahaya, mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk melawan.

Sudah tiga hari mereka menunggu, tak disangka-sangka akhirnya mereka muncul dan terkena perangkap alias jebakan yang telah dipasang sebelumnya. Akatsuki memang sangat kuat, itulah kenapa perangkap tersebut hanya mampu bertahan sedikit, dan mereka semua kini sudah lepas dari perangkap, "kalian kira kita akan terjebak selamanya dalam perangkap itu? Hah...butuh waktu seratus tahun untuk membuat perangkap yang lebih mematikan untuk kami."

"jangan terlalu sombong Pain," ujar Tsunade, "kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan!"

"ooh ayolah!" sahut deidara, "kami hanya ingin anak itu, jika kalian menyerahkannya kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian."

"Naruto adalah murid kami," sambung Kakashi, "apapun yang terjadi, kami akan melindunginya."

Mereka benar-benar sudah tidak terkendali, sekarang waktunya bertempur, dan tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang. semua sudah saling menyerang, diantara anggota itu, mereka menyudutkan Naruto, tapi Neji dan Shikamaru langsung menolong Naruto. mereka bertiga saja tidak cukup untuk melawan Deidara, Hidan dan juga Kakuzu, lalu Kakashi membantu disusul dengan Yamato. Para guru itu melawan mereka bertiga, dan semuanya beralih membantun sasuke yang sedang melawan Kisame dan Tobi. "kenapa kalian bertiga membantuku disini, Kakashi sensei dan kapten Yamato juga memerlukan bantuan," ujar Sasuke.

"baiklah," sahut Shikamaru, "aku akan membantu mereka.

Sekarang mereka sudah bertiga-tigaan melawan akatsuki. Sedangkan para gadis-gadis, mereka tengah melawan Konan dan Pein, "aku tidak menyangka mereka sekuat ini," ujar Sakura.

"kita harus berhati-hati," ujar Tsunade.

"kami akan membantu!" Tsunade, Hinata dan Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

Dalam pertempuran yang sedang terjadi itu, para katak akhirnya datang dan siap untuk bertempur membantu Narauto dan kawaan-kawan. Tanpa berpikir panjang mereka langsung melesat ke arena pertempuran, dan tidak menunggu beberapa lama sebagian dari anggota Aakatsuki tumbang. Akan tetapi Naruto dan kawan-kawannya tidak mampu lagi menghadapi mereka.

"Naruto, pergilah! Kami akan mencoba menghadapi mereka!" ujar tetua katak.

"pergilah!" perintah Tsunade meyakinkan.

Akhirnya Naruto pun pergi dengan teman-temannya, sedangkan para guru dan para katak yang menghadapi anggota Akatsuki. Mereka tidak akan pergi ke desa karena mereka tahu Akatsuki pasti tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan desa. Maka dari itu, mereka memutuskan pergi ke arah barat menuju pulau terpencil yang tidak seorang pun tahu kecuali para guru-guru konoha. Mereka telah dberitahu detail dari pulau itu, jadi mereka segera menuju ke sana.

Tidak mudah melewati rintangan yang ada di jalan, mereka harus melewati beberapa lereng terjal, dan lembah-lembah yang amat besar. Ketika sampai ditengah hutan yang lebat, dan entah apa hutan tersebut mereka kini singgah di sana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di hutan itu, yang ada hanyalah air terjun, dan sungai besar yang mengalir disepanjang tepi hutan. Untung saja di hutan itu ada sungai da sumber mata air yang bisa di minum jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan kelaparan.

"ini tempat yang cocok untuk istirahat." Ujar Shikamaru.

"baiklah, kita istirahat di sini!" sahut Neji.

Mereka semua beristirahat di padang rumput yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon yang rindang, hingga sangat cocok untuk membuat perkemahan dari bahan-bahan alami yang terdapat di hutan ini. Para lelaki kini tengah menangkap ikan di sungai, betapa rindunya mereka dengan kegiatan seperti ini. "aku merasa, baru kemarin kita menangkap ikan di sungai dengan teman-teman yang lain. Apa Sai dan yang lain sudah sampai ke desa yah," Ujar Sasuke. Yah, Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama, ini semua karena salahnya, mereka melindungi dirinya dan harus mengalami hal buruk seperti ini.

"maafkan aku teman-teman," ujar Naruto, "ini semua salah ku, andai mereka tidak mengejar ku mungkin kita akan bersekolah seperti biasa, dan menangkap ikan di sungai."

"ini bukan salah mu, atau pun salah orang lain. Ini semua adalah tantangan untuk kita agar lebih berhati-hati terhadap musuh yang mengincar, bukan hanya anggota Aakatsuki saja, tapi musuh yang lain. Maka dari itu master Tsunade memecah kita menjadi beberapa kelompok, agar teman-teman yang lain kembali ke desa dan berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada musuh mendekat."

"Shikamaru ada benar nya juga Naruto," sambung Neji, "kita harus selamat demi orang yang kita cintai." Semuanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Neji yang sangat teramat jujur.

Setelah mereka menangkap ikan, kini mereka memasaknya untuk makan malam. Menjelang malam kini mereka menyantap ikan tersebut, sambil bersendau gurau dan memandang langit yang penuh bintang, "apa master Tsunade dan yang lain baik-baik saja?" ujar gadis berambut pink itu, "entahlah, tapi semoga mereka baik-baik saja!" sahut Sasuke. Mereka tengah berbaring di padang rumput sambil memandang langit terbuka penuh bintang. Indah sekali.

Rasa dingin malam memang sangat mencekam, tapi jika ada seseorang yang kita sayangi di samping kita rasa sedinign es pun tidak akan bisa melawan kehangatan itu. Itulah yang sekarang tengah Hinata pikirkan, bagaimana jika orang yang ia sayangi yang ada disampingnya ini pergi, maka dunianya pasti menjadi beku. "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto.

"aku memikirkan mu!" ujar Hinata terus terang.

Naruto tersenyum senang, dia menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, dan mencium keningnya, "teruslah memikirkan ku, dengan begitu, aku akan terus hidup dan bersama mu selamnaya." Itu adalah keinginanya selama ini, bersama Naruto sampai mereka tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi ia ingin hidup bahagia terlebih dahulu dengan Naruto, menikah dengannya, dan mempunyai anak. Anaknya dan naruto.

Hinata tersenyum senang. Naruto melihatnya tersenyum dan merasa penasaran, "kenapa tiba-tiba kau tersenyum, ada yang lucu?" Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Naruto, "aku tersenyum karena aku berpikir. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mempunyai seorang anak, anak ku dan kau." Naruto terkekeh, "kau sudah memeikirkan hal sejauh itu? Yah, berapa pun anak yang kau minta aku akan memberikannya." Hinata merona malu.

"k-ku kira dua anak saja lebih dari cukup. Satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Yang laki-laki seperti mu dan yang perempuan seperti ku!"

"lalu kapan kau ingin aku memberikan mereka, sekarang kah atau..."

"kau ini mesum sekali, kita masih sekolah. Nanti, saat kita dewasa!" ujar Hinata kesal.

"yah, baiklah. Akan ku tunggu hari itu." Aku juga, batin Hinata.

Menjelang pagi mereka bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan segera sampai. Tidak butuh banyak waktu, kini mereka telah menginjakan kaki di pula itu, "pantas orang lain tidak ada yang tahu pulau ini, karena menggunakan segel." Ujar Sasuke.

"pulau yang indah." Ujar Sakura.

"ayo teman-teman." Sahut Shikamaru, "Kita harus ke tempat persembunyian!"

Mereka bergerak memasuki pulau itu dan sampai dititik semu. "titik semu, pusat dari pulau ini, dan pantas tidak ada yang tahu, karena semuanya menggunakan segel, minggir teman-teman, aku yang akan membukanya!" Neji pun membuka segelnya, dan terbukalah pintu gerbang yang tidak bisa terlihat juka segelnya tidak di buka.

"wow!" seru Naruto.

"bukankah ini menakjubkan," ujar Shikamaru.

Mereka memasuki gerbang itu dan melihat ke dalam. Sungguh luar biasa, ini mirip seperti bumi, ada gunung, laut, danau, dan sungai, kebun buah dan padang rumput. Semuanya ada, "bagaimana mungkin," ujar Hinata. "ini nyata Hinata!" seru Sakura. Mereka berdua kini berlari menuju kebun buah yang sepertinya sangat menggoda untuk di cicipi.

"apa ini genjutsu?" tanya Naruto.

"sepertinya bukan, aku tidak merasakan apa pun!" sahut Sasuke.

Kini mereka berpencar kearah tujuan mereka masing-masing, ada yang di sungai, ada yang di laut, dan ada juga yang menyusul para gadis. Tentu itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka bergegas menghampiri Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang memetik buah. Sakura memanjat pohon sementara Hinata menangkap buahnya dari bawah. Tiba-tiba Sakura tidak dapat menyeimbangkan pijakannya di dahan pohon, akhirnya dia terjatuh, Hinata menjerit. Tapi untung saja Sasuke dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Sakura!" ujar Hinata khawatir. Sakura hanya tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan barisan giginya.

"akan ku hukum kau karena membuat ku khawatir!" ujar Sasuke sambil membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat itu, dan tinggal lah Naruto dan Hinata yang ada di sana. Hinata mengangkat bahu dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membawa Sakura. Pada hal mereka sedang memetik buah untuk di santap setelah makan. "mau main kejar-kejaran?" usul Naruto.

"aku tidak mau. Kalau aku kalah, kau seenaknya saja pada ku."

"tentu saja seperti itu. Pemenang harus diberi hadiah!"

"tapi bukan hadiah seperti itu,"

"seperti apa?" Naruto menyudutkan Hinata,

"y-ya, s-seperti..." Hinata tidak mampu mengatakannya. Dia merona dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "aku tidak mau memberitahu mu, kau kan sudah tahu, jangan menyudutkan ku dengan pertanyaan seperti apa? Dia kan sudah tahu apa yang ku maksud, gumam Hinata, Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Jadi dia mendekat ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya.

Bukahkah hal ini selalu terjadi, tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata merasa malu dan terdiam kaku, seperti tidak bernapas. Dia harus tenang, dan bersikap seperti biasa, itulah yang selalu dia lakukan saat Naruto ingin di manja. "Naruto!" panggil Hinata. Naruto hanya bergumam, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium wanginya Hinata, "bisakah kau berhenti mendengus ku seperti itu, aku bukan santapan lezat!"

"bagiku kau seperti buruan, yang menggiurkan!" sambil lebih mengeratkan pelukan dan mencium pipi Hinata.

"hentikan!" Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan berbalik menghadapnya, "ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk, kau tahu? Seperti itu," Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ayolah Hinata, aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja, tidak lebih." Ujar Naruto meyakinkan Hinata. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto menghela napas berat, akhirnya dia pergi menjauh dari Hinata. Hinata terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba pergi, pada hal dia hanya ingin mengerjai Naruto.

Karena takut Naruto kecewa, akhirnya dia menyusul Naruto yang berjalan pelan, sampai dia menghentikannya dengan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "aku hanya bercanda, kenapa tiba-tiba kau pergi begitu saja!" ujar Hinata. Naruto tersenyum puas, "aku juga hanya bercanda." Ujar Naruto berterus terang. Dan itu membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, dan menyilangkan lengannya di dada, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, "ayo pergi! Kita berkumpul dengan yang lain!"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan beriringan. Saat-saat seperti ini, Hinata tidak akan pernah melupakannya, dia akan tersu bersama Naruto, apapun yang terjadi pada Naruto, jika ia terluka maka Hinata juga harus terluka, jika Naruto mati, maka dia juga harus mati. Itulah yang sudah di putuskan Hinata, dia akan selalu bersama Naruto, apapun itu, hidup atau mati. Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto yang tengah berjalan santai, lalu tiba-tiba ia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Naruto. setelah itu Hinata berlari dan.. "kejar aku, kalau aku tertangkap kau akan ku beri hadiah!" dan tentunya Naruto mengejar Hinata dengan segenap kemampuannya.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah minna-san...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chikara

Hallo minna-san... Chikara hadir lagi nieh, yuuukzz kita baca sama-sama^^

Thanks for riview, minna-san!^^

Chapter 4

^^selamat membaca^^

"Akatsuki berhasil kabur," ujar Shikamaru, "kita harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang, karena kita sudah benar-benar jauh melangkah meninggalkan Konoha, dan para guru, mungkin mereka terluka parah akibat pertempuran terakhir kemarin!" Semuanya hanya terdiam, mereka sangat ketakutan sekarang, apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk saat ini mereka tidak tahu, jalan buntu, pikiran mereka buntu sampai disini.

"jangan putus asa seperti ini teman-teman," ujar Neji menyenmangati mereka, "ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, kita harus terus berjuang, untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri, dan untuk menyelamatkan teman kita, kita harus saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain!"

"apa yang dikatakan Neji memang benar," sahut Sasuke, "apa pun yang terjadi, walau harus mati, aku akan tetap berusaha menyelamatkan mu, Naruto."

Semua menatap Naruto, semua mempunyai tekad untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi hidup teman-temannya menjadi terancam karena melindunginya, dia juga harus melindungi teman-temannya, apapun yang terjadi Naruto akan berjuang melawan Aakatsuki, untuk melindungi teman-temannya, dia harus lebih kuat, harus!

"aku berjanji pada kalian semua, aku akan tetap hidup dan menyelamatkan kalian, membebaskan kalian dari semua ancaman ini, aku berjanji!"

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, "itu semangat yang bagus Naruto, kita harus berjuang bersama-sama!" kata-kata terakhir itu membuat semuanya lega, dengan bertahan, dan melindungi satu sama lain, mereka semua pasti akan selamat. Dan Hinata yakin, bahwa dirinya akan lebih kuat jika Naruto tetap hidup dan selalu disampingnya, dia sangat yakin!

"lebih baik kita istirahat!" Neji memecah keheningan.

"iyah, Neji benar, ayo semua istirahat!" ujar Shikamaru, lalu mereka semua bubar.

Mereka semua istirahat ditempat masing-masing, tempat persembunyian ini tidak aka ditemukan oleh siapa pun bahkan oleh anggota Akatsuki, mereka tidak akan tahu, kalau pun mereka tahu mereka harus terlebih dahulu tahu segelnya, dan mereka tidak tahu itu!

"kau ada disini, kenapa belum tidur Hinata?"

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa tidur, aku memikirnya terus Sakura, aku takut dia terluka."

"kau tenang saja, kita semua berjuang untuk menyelamatkannya, kau pernah bilang padaku kan saat diperjalanan, inga tidak?"

Hinata memikirkan kata-katanya, kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan padanya, apa kata-kata itu? Hinata lupa, dia benar-benar lupa apa yang pernah Naruto katakan padanya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "ya ampun kau ini, kenapa bisa lupa seperti itu, baiklah, kau harus mencari tahu sendiri okeh?" belum sempat bertanya, Sakura pun berlalu dari Hinata, Hinata menghela napas panjang. Dia penasaran sekarang, apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan saat ini, apa dia sudah tidur.

Tak butuh waktu lama Hinata memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto malam ini, dengan menggunakan Byakuugan nya ia melihat Naruto tengah bersandar di jendela kamarnya, teman-teman yang lain sudah tidur, tapi Naruto masih terjaga. Hinata menemuinya, "kau belum tidur?" ujar Hinata. Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu, "Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujarnya.

"memikirkan ku?" ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "ya tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali saat kau menggelegkan kepala mu!" Hinata terkekeh, "aku memikirkan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan saat itu, aku lupa apa yang kau katakan, jadi aku ingin tahu apa itu!"

Naruto berpikir, kata-kata yang mana? Ah, kata-kata itu, sekarang dia ingat, "kenapa ka lupa hah? Kata-aka penting seperti itu, kenapa kau lupa?"

"aku minta maaf, aku sangat khawatir jadi aku lupa."

"aku mengatakan padamu bahwa, agar bisa melawan Akatsuki kita tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan biasa yang kita gunakan. Kekuatan yang ini lebih besar dan pasti akan menghancurkan Akatsuki, kau tahu kekuatan apa itu?" Hinata menggeleng, "kekuatan cinta, itulah yang akan mengalahkan Akatsuki, dengan cinta dari teman-teman kita, kita bisa menghancurkan mereka. Cinta adalah segalanya, dan semua kejahatan akan musnah hanya karena cinta."

~~~###~~~

"kita tidak bisa tinggal disini terus Shikamaru, kita tidak bisa menghindar dari mereka, kita harus menghadapinya!"

"Sakura benar," ujar Neji, "untuk menghentikan semua ini, kita harus mengalahkan mereka!"

"baiklah, sudah aku putuskan saat ini juga, kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini!"

Sementara itu di lain sisi, para guru masih berada di pulau katak, mereka tidak berhasil mengalahkan Akatsuki sehingga mereka kabur dan mengejar Naruo dan yang lain. Mungkin jika saat Naruo dan teman-temannya sedikit lebih cepat pergi meninggalkan merekasaat itu, anggota Aakatsuki tidak akan mungkin menemukan tempat persembunyian itu.

Tapi saa ini mereka memiliki firasat bahwa Naruto dan teman-temannya tidak akan mungkin tinggal ditempat itu, mereka pasti pergi dan seterusnya mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan Aakatsuki. Maka dari itu para guru mulai mengejar Aakatsuki lagi setelah mereka menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka, dengan bantuan kekuatan dari Ino, akhirnya mereka menemukan Akatsuki yang tengah mengejar Naruto dan teman-teman yang lain.

"mereka masih terlalu jauh dari Aakatsuki master." Ujar Ino.

"bisakah kita mengejar mereka terlebih dahulu?"

"tentu bisa, tapi aku tidak tahu, apakah akan tepat waktu atau tidak, tergantung dari mereka, jika mereka berhenti, Aakatsuki pun akan langsung menemukan mereka. Dan saat itu juga kita bisa mengepung mereka, tapi..."

"aku mengerti. Maka dari itu, kita harus cepat sebelum terlambat!"

Smentara itu, Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain masih terus menghindar dari tempat persembunyian, mereka tidak tahu kalau Aakatsuki tengah mengejar mereka. Dan itu pasti akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka berhenti walau untuk sesaat, "tunggu!" ujar Shikamaru, "aku mendengar sesuatu, ada suara disebelah sana!" Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah timur, dan tak butuh waktu lama Naruto menghampirinya.

"Naruto," ujar Neji, "dasar!"

"ayo ikuti dia!" perintah Shikamaru. Mereka mengikuti suara itu, setelah sampai disana mereka melihat sebuah pohon yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Pohon yang besar dan berbentuk aneh.

"pohon apa itu?" ujar Naruto.

"entahlah! Tapi sepertinya...

"aah, ini..."

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi?" ujar Sakura.

"Hinata..." teriak Naruto. dan semuanya terasa begitu gelap dan tiba-tiba saja menjadi terang kembali. Naruto dan teman-temannya kini telah berada di sekolah kembali, mereka bersekolah seperti biasanya, mereka melihat master Tsunade, guru Kakashi dan yang lain. Semuanya telah kembali ke semula, "ayo kita main ke sungai Naruto!" Naruto melihat Hinata yang tengah memegang erat tangannya, membawanya pergi ke sungai dan disana sudah ada teman-temannya yang lain.

"kau terlambat Naruto!" ujar Lee.

"dasar lelet!" sambung Kiba.

Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, Naruto menikmatinya, dan dia tidak khawatir lagi dengan Akatsuki, karena mereka telah lenyap dan semua kembali menjadi nyata. Tapi, ada yang aneh, mengapa hatinya tidak berada disini, kemana hatinya pergi? Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya berada ditempat lain, tempat yang sesungguhnya dan bukan tempat ini atau pun saat ini, dimana dia sekarang?

"Naruto, hey Naruto, ayo cepat bangun!" ujar Sasuke.

Seketika itu Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat teman-temannya, dan kepalanya berada di pangkuan Hinata, "dimana ini, bukankah kita berada di sungai bersama dengan yang lain!" ujar Naruto. semuanya tertawa riang, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang terkiki geli, "itu hanya ilusi, pohon itu yang membuat genjutsu." Ujar Hinata.

"yah benar, dan berterimkasih lah pada Sasuke yang telah melepaskannya!" ujar Shikamaru.

"itu sebenarnya tadi menyenangkan." Ujar Naruto.

"memang menyenangkan, tapi berbahaya!" ujar Neji.

"yah, benar sekali, itu sangat berbahaya!"

Seketika itu pula mereka tersadar bahwa mereka tenga dikepung oleh pasukan boneka, Akatsuki berada dibelakang ini semua. Salah satu anggotanya yang memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan boneka dia dibalik ini semua, dan Naruto bisa melihat Akatsuki diantara kumpulan bonek itu, "kami sangat beruntung bahwa kalian terperangkap genjutsu, kita bisa mengejar kalian secepat ini!"

"sial, mereka menjebak kita dari awal!" ujar Shikamaru.

"tapi bagaimana mungkin, sejak kapan mereka..."

"sejak kapan pun itu, kalian harus menghadapi maha karya ku." Ujar Sasori.

Boneka-boneka itu melayang-layang diudara dan menghantam mereka satu persatu, anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya terus mengamati sampai nanti mereka lelah barulah mereka akan melawan, dan tentu saja, sasaran yang paling utama adalah Naruto, "kalian bisa bebas dari semua ini, asalkan kalian menyerahkan Jinchuriki itu pada kami," ujar salah satu anggota Aakatsuki.

"sampai mati pun, kita tidak akan melepaskan Naruto, kami akan melindunginya dari kalian, dia adalah teman kami yang sangat kami cintai dan siapa pun yang menyerangnya harus melewati kami dulu!" ujar Hinata.

Kata-kata itu membuat hati Naruto semakin dipenuhi tekad yang kat, begitu juga dengan yang lain, "kami adalah teman." Ujar Shikamaru, "teman tidak akan meninggalkan temannya!" sahut Sasuke. Naruto semakin marah dan dipenuhi emosi, emosi yang berapi-api dan juga terkendali, sebuah tekad yang kuat untuk melindungi teman-temannya, "aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua!' teriak Naruto, kekuatannya semakin besar karena tekadnya yang kuat untuk melindungi teman-temannya, bonek-boneka itu kini telah hancur kala Naruto menyerangnya hanya dengan satu serangan.

Anggota Aakatsuki yang lain mulai memasuki arena pertarungan, mereka berbaris dengar seringaian yang mematikan, "bersiaplah Naruto, kau akan mati!"

"ini gawat," ujar Ino, "mereka semua tengah menghadapi Aakatsuki, kita harus segera cepat!"

Kembali lagi ke arena pertarungan, mereka mulai menyerang Naruto dan teman-temannya, satu persatu dan itu tidak akan mungkin bisa mereka mengalahkannya. Mereka butuh bantuan, tapi mengapa bantuan belum juga datang. Naruto melihat teman-temannya bertarng mati-matian demi melindunginya, tapi dia tidak bisa melindungi teman-temannya sendiri.

"aaah..."

"Hinata!" Naruto mulai menghampiri Hinata yang terkena serangan, tapi dia dihentikan salah satu anggota Akatsuki, bukan hanya Hinata, tapi juga yang lain. Mereka sudah tidak lagi mampu melawan Akatsuki, "aaaa..." teriak Hinata kesakitan saat Yahiko meyiksa Hinata dengan kekuatannya, "Hinata... kurang ajar!" ujar Naruto. dia hendak bediri, tapi tidak mampu, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya, mereka semua sudah kalah, "menyerahlah Naruto, ikutlah dengan kami secara suka rela, maka aku akan mengampuni kekasih mu ini!"

"jangan..." ujar Hinata dengan lirih, "jangan dengarkan ucapannya Naruto, aaaa..!"

Seketika itu Yahiko menghempaskan Hinata hingga tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras, Naruto membelalakan matanya, saat Hinata mengeluarkan darah dari bagian tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa ingat lagi apa yang sedang terjadi. Warna orange muncul dari tubuhnya, dia berubah menjadi monster yang menakutkan, itu membuat anggota Akatsuki meninggalkan teman-teman Naruto dan beralir ke arah Yahiko, "jadi wanita ini pemicunya!" ujar Yahiko.

"kenapa tidak sejak dulu kita memanfaatkannya, sial sekali!' umpat Deidara.

Naruto sudah tidak lagi menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia telah berubah menjadi monster yang siap melawanAkatsuki, teman-teman Naruto kini mulai menjauh dari arena dan Sakura tengah menyembuhkan Hinata, "apa Hinata baik-baik saja?" ujar Neji pada Sakura. "lukanya sangat dalam, aku tidak mungkin bisa menyembuhkannya, kita memerlukan kekuatan master Tsunade."

Monster itu menguasai tubuh dan jiwa Naruto, dia tidak akan mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, hanya dengan satu cara agar dia bisa kembali, memori indah bersama teman-temannya akan membuat jiwanya kembali. Akan tetapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Naruto harus berusaha sendiri untuk mengingat memori itu, dia harus berusaha sendiri.

Saat monster itu tengah melawan Akatsuki, master Tsunade dan yang lain datang, "kita terlambat!' ujar Tsunade, "tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya, Naruto harus berjuang sendiri!" master Tsunade melihat Hinata yang terluka parah, ia mulai menyembuhkan luka itu, "Naruto," ujar Hinata dalam hati, "tenanglah Hinata, master Tsunade pasti akan menyembuhkan mu!' ujar Sakura.

Jauh didalam sana Naruto tengah tertidur dan kemudian ia terbangun, dan mendapati dirinya berada ditempat yang tak pernah ia datangi. Ia mulai melangkah mencari jalan keluar dari tempat itu dan ia pun menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang tak asing lagi, sebuah sungai dengan api unggun dan beberapa ikan yang telah siap dibakar, tapi tak ada orang disana, hanya ada ikan dan suara air sungai yang mengalir, ia pun kini kembali berjalan ke arah timur dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan.

sebuah air terjun dengan pepohonan yang indah di antara sungai yang mengalir deras. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana Hinata selalu berlatih sendirian, dan pohon itu adalah tempat diaman Naruto selalu memandanginya kala Hinata tengah berlatih di dalam air. Tapi ia tak melihat Hinata dimana pun, namun saat ia berbalik menjauhi air terjun, ia mulai mendengar air bergemericik. Ada seseorang, disana, tengah bermain-main air, "Naruto, ikutlah dengan ku!" ujar seseorang itu, yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Naruto menghampirinya dan di memasuki air itu.

Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya, Naruto meraih wajah Hinata dan ia benar-benar merasakan bahwa sentuhan itu adalah kenyataan, Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto dengan lembut, seketika itu pula jantung Naruto berdebar kencang. Saat pertama bertemu dengannya, itulah debaran jantung yang ia rasakan terulang kembali, "apakah ini dirimu, Hinata?" Hinata tersenyum. Naruto semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata, ia memringkan kepalanya dan mencium Hinata.

Disaat itu kenangan pertama sata bertemu Hinata pun muncul, "siapa nama mu cantik?" tanya Naruto, Hinata terkekeh, "kau mau tahu nama ku, kalau kau ingin tahu maka kau harus berlutut dihadapan ku, dan memohonlah denga tulus!" ujar Hinata, dia sebenarnya tidak serius, tapi sayangnya Naruto menganggap itu serius. Berlatar belakang disebuah taman dekat dengan hutan, saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai dan mereka adalah murid satu sekolah dan satu kelas, Naruto sangat penasaran dengan Hinata karena dia tidak tahu siapa namanya, dia terlambat masuk saat itu.

"aku akan berlutut!" ujar Naruto, itu membuat Hinata terkejut, dia lebih terkejut lagi saat Naruto mulai berlutut dihadapannya, "sekarang, katakan padaku, siapa nama mu?" ujar Naruto dengan nada lembut. Daun-daun berguguran saat musim gugur itu tiba, tapi hati Naruto seakan bersemi kala melihat Hinata, begitu juga sebaliknya. Hinata tersenyum, "kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum!" ujar Naruto, itu membuat Hinata semakin terpesona.

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dan membantunay berdiri embali, "aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Naruto terkekeh, "apa pun akan ku lakukan demi gadis secantik diriumu!" ujar Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, "namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar Hinata. Naruto terkejut, "Hyuuga Neji, dia..."

"dia sepupu ku."

Naruto mengangguk. Hinata masih memegang tanga Naruto, tapi saat dia sadar dia melepaskannya, namun Naruto menggapai tangan Hinata kembali, dia mencium tangan Hinata, Hinata tersentak dengan tindakan yang tiba-tiba itu, "maukah kau beradu kekuatan dengan ku?" ujar Naruto. hinata tersenyum kecut, "baiklah," Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dan mulai mengambil posisi ancang-ancang.

"kita bisa beradu taijutsu, ku dengar, jyuuken mu luar biasa."

"oowh tentu saja, dan kau harus berhati-hati sekarang!"

Naruto dan Hinata mulai beradu kekuatan mereka masing-masing, seimbang, dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum nakal, "gerakan yang indah, kau mau ku ajari gerakan yang indah lagi, cantik!" Hinata mendengus, "silhkan kau coba tuan yang sombong!'

Mereka semakin mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh, perlawanan dari mereka berdua sangat kuat, dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengalah. Tapi saat energi Hinata sudah mulai terkuras habis, dia semakin lengah. Memang benar, kekuatan wanita dan laki-laki jauh berbeda. Hinata lengah, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang sudah ada dibelakangnya. Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dari belakang, dan Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apa pun sekarang.

"kau kalah cantik!"

Hinata mengelaknya, tapi Naruto masih jauh lebih kuat, dia kalah sekarang. Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh wajah Hinata agar menoleh ke arah samping, disaat itulah Naruto berkata, "karena aku menang, aku pantas mendapatkan hadiah bukan!" dan saat itu juga Naruto menciumnya. Hinata membelalakan matanya, berani-beraninya dia mencium Hinata, tidak bisa dibiarkan. Hinata mengeluarkan jyuukenya dan bruuughh! Disaat itu juga Naruto terlempar jauh dari Hinata.

"oowh, rupanya kau licik sekali yah."

"kau laki-laki kurang ajar, kau pantas mendapatkannya!"

Dan setelah itu Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, Naruto membiarkannya pergi saat itu. Tapi jika ia bertemu lagi dengan Hinata dia tidak akan melepaskannya. Malam telah datang, Hinata teringat perkelahiannya dengan Naruto, tak disangka Naruto akan menciumnya seperti itu, selama ini belum pernah ada satu laki-laki pun yang berani terhadapnya, tapi orang itu, menyebalkan! Meskipun menyebalkan Hinata terus tersenyum saat mengingat ciuman singakat itu. Tapi dia menepiskan kembali bayangan itu, dan duduk sebentar ditaman untuk merasakan udara sejuk dimalam hari.

"merindukanku cantik!"

Suara itu membuatnya terkejut, "Naruto!" ujar Hinata. Saat dia sedang memikirkan orang itu, entah mengapa dia sudah berada dihadapannya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata, yang ditanya hanya diam dan mulai berlalu menghampiri Hinata. Naruto merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, Hinata menahan dada Naruto dengan tangannya, "apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Hinata, "apa pun yang ku lakukan yang pasti, aku ingin menikmati malam indah ini bersama mu, ikut dengan ku!" seketika itu pula mereka menghilang, entah kemana mereka pergi, tak ada yang tahu.

^^Bersambung...^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chikara

Chapter 5

^^selamat membaca^^

Saat Hinata berada di taman ia bertemu dengan Naruto, pada saat itu juga Naruto membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berasal. Hinata melepaskan diri dari Naruto kala mereka telah sampai di tempat itu, Hinata sangat terkejut, dia tidak tahu dimana dia berada, "tempat apa ini?" tanya Hinata, Naruto hanya terdiam dan mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

"mustahil kau tidk tahu tempat ini, kaulah yang membawaku kemari, jadi kau pasti tahu, katakan padaku!"

"ini berada di sebuah pulau terpencil dekat dengan desa kita, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu ada disisi mu. Ayo ikut aku ke dalam hutan!"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, dan mereka berlarian. Setelah sampai di tengah hutan, Naruo dan Hinata melihat sebuah air terjun. Sangat besar dan sungainya mengalir deras, betapa indahnya. Hinata takjub melihatnya, tanpa sadar ia menghampiri air itu lalu dia terjun kedalamnya. Hinata memberikan tangannya pada Naruto dan Naruto menyambutnya. Tanpa sadar mereka bermain-main air.

Seseorang tengah berada di sana selain mereka berdua, orang itu muncul dan melihat Hinata yang sedang bersama dirinya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto, "Hinata.. dan itu aku!" entah apa yang terjadi, semua yang Naruto lihat pernah ia alami bersama Hinata dan saat ini ia tengah melihat reka ulang dirinya dengan Hinata. Dulu sekali saat ia masih belum menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata, tepat saat ini dia akan menyatakan cintanya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri melihat dirinya dengan Hinata masih bermain-main air, dan mulailah Naruto mengatakan cintanya, "Hinata, ini kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengan mu, mungkin sedikit lancang, tapi aku merasa ini adalah takdir bahwa aku telah menemukan cinta ku. Kau adalah yang ku tunggu selama ini, maukah kau menerima cinta ku, karena saat ini dan selamanya aku mencintai mu!"

Hinata terdiam. Naruto asli yang tengah berdiri itu hanya tersenyum geli saat dirinya tengah mengatakan cinta pada Hinata. Namun dia senang karena Hinata menerimanya, "apa yang akan dikatakan teman-teman kalau kita berpacaran, mereka tidak akan percaya!"

"baiklah, kita tidak harus berpacaran, tapi anggaplah kita berbeda dari yang lain, asal kau mnerima cintaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau mau menerimanya?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang, mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain dan melanjutkan bermain air. Setelah itu Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri juga hanya tersenyum, tapi setelah itu semuanya berubah, situasi yang rumit kini muncul lagi. Saat-saat dimana dirinya tak terkendali, emosi yang memuncak karena monster yang ada dalam tubuhnya mengambil alih raganya.

"tidak akan ada yang bisa menyadarkan Naruto, dia harus berjuang sendiri!" ujar guru Kakashi

"bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sadar dengan sendirinya guru?" tanya Sakura.

"dengan ia mengingat kenangan masa indahnya bersama orang yang ia kasihi, dan kenangan yang buruk harus ia singkirkan, karena hal itu adalah pemicu dari rasa benci hingga akhirnya monster itu mengambil alih jiwa Naruto." ujar guru Kakashi

Monster itu menghancurkan semua yang ada didepannya, baik dari anggota Akatsuki atau pun teman-temannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak akan mengingat hal ini, dia telah jauh dialam yang tidak dapat ditembus oleh siapa pun. Anggota Akatsuki itu satu persatu telah berguguran karena tak mampu melawan monster itu, sedangkan para guru dan teman-teman Naruto menghindar cukup jauh dari lokasi pertarungan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata tersadar dan mulai membuka matanya, "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar master Tsunade. Hinata mengangguk lemah, ia melihat monster itu dan menggumamkan nama Naruto. disisi lain Naruto terbangun dari tidur nya dan melihat lagi disekeilingnya, tempat awal ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Sekolah Konoha, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dan memasuki kelasnya, ia melihat dirinya dan teman-temannya tengah belajar dengan guru Kakashi yang mengajarnya.

"kekuatan terbesar dalam diri manusia adalah tekad yang kuat, Naruto!" panggil guru Kakashi saat Naruo tengah tertidur.

"ramen cup." Ujar Naruto. semua teman-temannya tertawa saat Naruto tengah mengiggau. Lalu ia pun terbangun saat guru Kakashi bertanya, "kekuatan terbesar dalam diri manusia adalah tekad yang kuat, kau tahu dari mana tekad yang kuat itu?"

"mmhhh... dari cinta." Teman-temannya tertawa, "kenapa kalian tertawa, dengar yah cinta itu adalah kekutan yang paling kuat di dunia ini. Saya benarkan pak guru?"

"yah, jawaban yang menarik. Kau ada benarnya juga Naruto, jika tak ada cinta dan kasih sayang, mungkin tekad yang kuat tidak akan terjadi tanpa adanya dorongan dari dua hal itu. Cinta dan kasih sayang."

Naruto tengah memandangi Hinata setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan itu, begitu juga Naruto yang asli tengah menatap dirinya dan Hinata. Saat bel pulang terdengar, Naruto yang asli kini tengah mengikuti dirinya dan Hinata yang pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, melainkan bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain ditepi sungai. Kenangan ini saat dirinya dan teman-temannya tengah piknik, mereka memancing ikan dan membakarnya di tempat itu.

Saa Naruto yang asli muncul dan Hinata melihatnya, dia memanggil Naruto, padahal dirinya tengah memancing bersama Kiba. Tapi Hinata memanggilnya dan menarik tangannya, "Naruto!" ujar Hinata. "Naruto!" lalu Sakura. Dan teman-temannya yang lain memanggilnya dan berkumpul mengelilinginya. Naruto bingung apa yangs sedang terjadi, mereka bergumam, "sadarlah Naruto!" ujar mereka semua. Naruto menutup telinganya, dan tiba-tiba Naruto yang tengah memancing itu menghampiri dirinya dan berkata, "sadarlah kawan, kami bersama mu!"

Naruto kini kembali lagi pada dirinya sendiri, kenangan yang indah itu memutarbalikan situasi yang sedang rumit ini. Naruto perlahan menjadi dirinya dan tersadar, dia melihat beberapa anggota Akatsuki, hanya tersisa satu orang dan dia yang paling kuat, akankah aku bisa mengalahkannya, batin Naruto, tidak, aku harus berjuang bersama teman-temanku. Dimana mereka sekarang?

Satu anggota yang tersisa itu hampir meraih dirinya yang sedang lemah, akan tetapi seseorang datang dan melawannya, "Naruto, sadarlah, ini aku Hinata!" Hinata menepuk pipinya lembut, Naruto tersadar dan melihat Hinata, wajahnya menunjukan rasa kekhawatiran, "kau sanggup berdiri Naruto, ayo kita hajar dia!" ujar Sasuke. Lalu Naruto pun berdiri di bantu Hinata. Meskipun dia berada dalam kondisi lemah, dia tetap berusaha, "kau melukai teman-teman ku, akan aku balas semua perbuatan mu!" ujar Naruto.

Semua teman-temannya kini mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya untuk melawan anggota terkuat yang tersisa, perlahan namun pasti mereka bergabung dan menggabungkan kekuatan. Mereka maju dan bersama-sama berjuang mengalahkannya, sesaat kemudian orang itu tumbang hanya dengan satu serangan luar biasa dari kekuatan yang berasal dari tekad yang kuat untuk melindungi teman-temannya, tekad kuat itu tak akan ada bila mereka tidak saling mencintai dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

"semua sudah berakhir!" ujar Hinata, seketika itu Naruto terjatuh ke tanah.

~~~###~~~

"dia tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit istirahat dia pasti segera sembuh!" ujar Tsunade yang selesai mengobati Naruto.

"entah kenangan seperti apa yang membuatnya bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, sepetinya kenangan yang menarik!" ujar Kakashi.

"dia memang ceroboh, dan suka bertindak sendiri, tapi dia menyayangi teman-temannya!" ujar Hinata.

"yah, bersyukurlah karena kita tidak kehilangan dia!"

Master Tsunade dan guru Kakashi meninggalkan ruang itu, dan sekarang tinggallah Hinata dan Naruto yang ada diruangan itu. "kau membuatku takut, cepatlah bangun!" Hinata memegang erat tangan Naruto. Dia tidak akan melepaskannya walau saat dia tertidur sekali pun.

Sementara itu beberapa temannya merangsak masuk ke dalam mendapatiHinata tengah tertidur disampin Naruto, "sayang sekali," bisik Sakur, "kita masuk di waktu yang tidak tepat, apakah sebaiknya kita pergi?"

"kau benar," ujar Ino, "ayo kita pergi!"

Lalu mereka pun pergi meningalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang tertidur pulas, mereka terbangun saat pagi menjelang. Disaat itu temantemannya pun menatap mereka kala mereka terbangun, kedua orang itu terkejut melihat teman-temannya yang tengah menatap mereka berdua, "kalian sudah bangun, nyenyak sekali tidur kalian!" ujar Sakura.

"kau baik-baik saja naruto?" ujar Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk, ia melihat teman-temannya satu persatu, dan yang terakhir adalah Hinata yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Dan menatapnya, penuh kegelisahan, "aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir!"

"yaah, aku tahu kau kuat!" ujar Shikamaru.

"lain kali, kau harus mengajak kami jika ingin terluka!" ujar Sasuke.

"itu pasti!"

"baiklah, musim ini kita akan merayakan kembalinya Naruto dari kegoncangan jiwanya!" ujar Kiba. Semuanya tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Dia masih terlihat khawatir, itu membuat Naruto tidak merasa tenang.

Satu minggu setelah kembalinya Naruto dari rumah sakit, kini mereka kembali bersekolah lagi seperti biasanya. Guru Kakashi yang sering terlambat, dan guru Guy yang selalu bersemangan mengajar, apa lagi saat suasan hatinya senang. Naruto benar-benar rindu saat-saat seperti ini, dan ia berharap saat ini tidak berlalu begitu cepat.

"kemarilah Hinata, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu!" Sakura memanggil Hinata yang tengah memandangi danau tempat mereka bermain setiap pulang sekolah.

Mereka saat ini tengah berada di danau, mereka akan memancing ikan dan membakarnya setelah itu mereka akan memakan ikan itu bersama-sama, persis seperti dulu, "lihat ini!" Sakura menunjukan setangkai bunga, "darimana kau mendapatkannya Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"bukan dia yang menemukannya, tapi aku!" ujar Ten Ten.

"benarkah itu Ten Ten, lalu dari mana bunga ini!"

Hinata mengambil bunga itu, dia sangat menyukai bunga Rosemarry, bukan hanya suka, tapi juga bermanfaat, dia menggunakan Rosemarry untuk membuat ramuan penyembuh, dan itu sangat berguna juga untuk menjaga kulit dari gigitan serangga. Bukan hanya itu saja, Rosemarry juga baik untuk kesehatan kulit dan menjadikan kulit lembut.

Hinata harus menemukan bunga-bunga itu, "aku tidak menemukannya disini Hinata, saat kembali dari pengejaran Akatsuki, aku melihat Bunga ini. Maafkan aku!"

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Ten Ten, aku senang walau hanya melihat setangkai bunga ini."

"kau mau aku tunjukan dimana tempat bunga itu berada?" tiba-tiba suara itu membuat para gadis menoleh ke asal suarnya. Naruto tengah berdiri menatap mereka ber empat, "kau tahu dimaana tempatnya Naruto?" tanya Ino. Naruto mengangguk. "aku akan menunjukan tempatnya, tapi bukan saat ini, tunggu saat musim semi tiba!"

"tidak lama lagi!" ujar Sakura.

"baiklah, kita akan pergi kesana, oke teman-teman!" ujar Ten Ten.

"yokay!" ujar mereka serempak, kecuali Hinata.

"woy Naruto, cepat bantu kami!" teriak Kiba dari kejauhan.

"baiklah, sebaiknya kalian mengerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing saat ini!"

"kau tahu dimana tempat itu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura, dan Hinata menggeleng.

Setelah selesai memancing ikan yang lumayan banyak mereka dapatkan, kini mereka membakar ikan itu dan memakannya satu persatu hinga hanya tersisa tulang belulangnya. Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk sendirian, lalu ia pun duduk disamping Naruto. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, "kau merindukan ku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk, dan naruto tersenyum.

"dimana?"

"apanya yang dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"tempat yang kau maksud, bunga Rosemarry itu!"

"ah itu," Naruto memegang bahu Hinata dan menatapnya, "kau masih ingat saat aku membawa mu ketempat diaman aku menyatakan cinta ku pada mu, kau ingat tempat itu?"

Hinata setengah berpikir, lalu ia ingat tempat itu. Sebuah pulau yang tidak jauh dari desa mereka, Naruto membawanya menggunakan Hiraishin, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Rosemarry, "aku ingat, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Rosemarry?"

"karena bunga itu ada disana, kau memang tidak melihatnya karena kau sedang asyik bermain-main air, tapi aku melihatnya saat sebelum aku bergabung dengan mu di air."

"apa tempat itu masih ada?"

"tentu saja ada, itu tempat dimana yang semua orang juga tahu, tapi jarang sekali dikunjungi karena tempatnya yang sepi, jadi orang-orang enggan singgah di pulau itu. Musim semi nanti, aku akan membawa mu kesana, bersama teman-teman yang lain. Kau setuju!"

Hinata mengangguk senang, ia menyandarkan kepalanya lagi ke bahu Naruto. mereka berdua memandang danau bersama dan menghirup hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka, saat ini baik Naruto maupun Hinata tidak ingin melewati waktu mereka bersama.

Saat musim semi tiba mereka sudah siap berpetualang di pulau terpencil tapi indah dekat dengan desa mereka. Jika saja aruto berpikir cepat tentang pulau itu, pasti mereka akan kesana setiap memiliki waktu luang, tapi ia lupa. Untung saja saja ia berubah menjadi monster, kenangan tentang pulau itu terlintas begitu saja, hingga dia ingat dan bermaksud mengajak teman-teman mereka bermain di pulau itu.

'kalian sudah siap teman-teman?" ujar Naruto yang siap dengan Hiarshinnya.

"kau yakin ini berhasil Naruto, aku tidak mau seluruh tubuhku terpisah-pisah!" ujar Choji.

"tidak akan, selama kita saling berpegangan tangan. Bersiaplah! Hiraishin."

Seketika itu juga mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah pulau yang sangat indah dan lautan terbentang dianataranya nampak begitu menggetarkan hati mereka. Pohon-pohon yang besar dan tanpa binatang buas, membuat mereka takjub akan pulau itu.

"ini luar biasa!" ujar Shikamaru.

"kenapa tidak dari dulu kau menunjukan tempat ini pada kami?"

"maafkan aku Sasuke, aku baru ingat tempat ini."

"tidak apa-apa, yang penting, kita akan bersenang-senang. siapa yang mau berenang teman-teman?"

"aku!" ujar mereka serempak.

"haaaaahhhh, menyebalkan! Mereka seperti anak kecil saja!" ujar Shikamaru. Lalu pergi menysul mereka semua dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto, "kau mau masuk ke hutan?" tanya Naruto. hinata mengangguk dan meraih tangan Naruto. mereka berdua tidak ikut berenang, karena mereka punya misi untuk mengambil Rosemarry. Saat sampai di air terjun, Hinata tidak melihat satu tangkai pun Rosemarry.

"dimana bunga itu, tidak ada disini!"

"jangan mencari disebelah sana, ayo ikut aku! Kita tidak akan menemukannya didekat air terjun, Rosemarry menyukai tempat yang tidak terlalu lembab, kau lihat, mereka ada disana!"

Naruto menunjuka tempat bunga itu berada, dan disanalah bunga-bunga itu umbuh. Hinata tersenyum senang, matanya berbinar kala melihat bunga Rosemarry sebanyak itu, "indah sekali, aku akan memetik secukupnya, kau mau membantu ku!"

Naruto mengangguk dan menghampiri Hinata, mereka mulai memetik bunga itu, "saat aku berubah menjadi monster." Naruto mulai berbicara, "aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sata itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti padaku. Tapi kemudian, kau datang..."

Hinata menatap Naruto, "kau datang kepadaku dan menarik tangan ku, membawa ku ke tempat dimana kita sering memancing, bermain, dan belajar, dan bahkan kau yan membawaku ke tempat ini. Menunjukan padaku tempat ini dan memperlihatkan bagaimana saat itu aku menyatakan cinta pada mu, sangat romantis ku pikir," Naruto terkekeh.

"yah, kupikir itu juga romantis!" ujar Hinata.

"jadi, aku ingat tempat ini. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu, bukan... itu adalah kenangan terindah ku bersama mu, hingga mungkin saat terburuk itu berubah menjadi terindah dan akhirnya aku ingat lagi tempat ini, aku ingat saat dimana aku berbagi kasih sayang ku bersama teman-teman, dan aku ingat, saat aku bersama mu, semua kenangan yang kita lalui, aku ingat semuanya!"

"kau memang harus selalu mengingat ku, karena jika kau terus mengingat ku, maka aku akan terus hidup walau aku mati!"

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan meraih kedua tangannya, "jangan katakan hal itu, seakan-akan kau akan meninggalkan ku, aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Jika kau mati, maka aku juga akan mati, aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi Hinata, hanya dirimu yang aku punya, dan aku ingin hidup bersama mu selamanya!"

"aku juga Naruto, aku ingin hidup bersama mu, selamanya!"

Naruto dan Hinata tersnyum, mereka hampir saja berciuman, tapi sesuatu dibalik semak itu menghentikan mereka. Mereka berdua menghampiri semak itu dan melihat dibaliknya, merka melihat se ekor tupai, dan hati mereka lega. Tapi tunggu, tupai itu menginjak sesuatu, sebuah kain berwarna hitan bercorak awan merah. Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap, "AKATSUKI." Ujar mereka berdua.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
